


AN EXCHANGE OF MEAT

by Aperfecttimeforscreaming (GraveCounselor)



Series: Space Trash [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveCounselor/pseuds/Aperfecttimeforscreaming
Summary: Late valentines day ZADR drabble, extremely nsfw, takes place in the #izspacetrash universeNSFW 18+ Warning: Petplay, Zussy, Choking, Power play, Power theft, Over-stimulation, flirtatious bullying
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Space Trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	1. AN EXPLAINATION OF THE MEAT

**Author's Note:**

> A window into a larger story idea of mine. Might write the full thing if this is well liked

Back on Irk, coupling is illegal.  
It’s a big deal for humans because they can’t name a rock without forming an emotional attachment, for Irkens however, there’s no reason for the law to even be in place. As a species we have evolved past the need to interact with others. Every individual in the empire has the potential to be a sturdy, self sustaining island unto themselves. We’re built better than every sentient stain in all the known everything!! We have YET to encounter anything that even compares to our size and MIGHT.  
The last fertile cluster of Irkens died out a thousand decades ago. Every irken is cloned and easily replaced if not functioning at maximum capacity. 

So, the desire to do more than indulge yourself is...low. There’s no reason to involve another irken in the matters of ones…..self congratulation.The practice of an EMOTIONAL and spiritual coupling fell out of favor long before we learned to control our natural impulses. 

If this is all true (and it is), how can I feel so much for the vicious neanderthal that calls me his? 

Dib was working on one of his drones as I sat in the dark pocket of the lower bunk bed, the bed itself built into the wall of a home on wheels. Dibs white rectangular fat assed Arr Vee was parked behind a dunky doughnuts so that we could stay out of the sightline of main roads and siphon power to recharge the vehicles battery.  
See, the outside of Dibs roaming home looks like any other shitty old caravan. In fact, it is more like Dib’s own mobile base. The battered shell outside the chrome and black and blue innards of the crisp sterile mobile lab are no more than a clever disguise. An infuriatingly smart trick. It’s a trick wrapped around stolen Irken technology and it’s to our collective benefit that everything stays hidden. It’s more comfortable being a prisoner, knowing that Dib has become secretive of his most prized belongings.  
Legs crossed, back pressed to the wall, chin in hand I was thinking my thoughts. 

My hand drifted down my neck to trace the soft top edge of the lined matte black metal collar locked around my neck. I felt at the difference in texture between the soft barely there fuzz on my skin and the smooth cool metal. It had been locked there for thirty one days, ten hours, six minuets and eleven seconds. 

It’s some fluke of nature that Dib is as smart as he is. At one point in my career as an invader I theorized that as humans grew taller, their brain shrunk to make up for the increase in body mass. With Dibs lineage, this is less so.  
As an adult he is only more cunning, more dangerous, more cloyingly obsessive, more driven. He neglects his sleep to work. He works with the single minded diligence of an Irken researcher. His drive to excel in his field transcends the greasy smelly differences between our kinds. The efficiency he commands my own technology with rivals that of a practiced PAK technician. He’s studied the things I left behind on earth for 14 of his years, and it shows. 

With a single steady bare claw I traced the shape of the emblem embossed onto my collar tag. Dibs skull shaped symbol, displayed in shiny silver across the front of my neck at all times. An unnecessary humiliation that marks me as one of many stolen treasures. I feel its shape on the bare pad of my finger and silently kiss my teeth, stung by the reality that Dib thought of it first. If the world was just, if things made sense, things would have been flipped, things should have been different. If I really am the more advanced life form, I have no excuse for his subjugation.  
Thirty one days, ten hours, seven minutes and forty fucking seconds.

From my dark hideaway I could see him, hunched over his desk with the posture of a scoliosis king. A bright white desk light illuminates the front of him and reflects off the cobalt blue shine of his protective eyewear. The blue strips of emergency LED light that mark out the floor area catch the underside of his form, and stripe the wrinkles of his sloppy mechanics smock in toxic blue slivers. Through the gap in the curtains in front of him, I could make out a flickering yellow street light.  
Dibs sigh broke through the silence. He set down his tool and leaned back in his chair, away from the open shell of the drone he’d been repairing. I watched him drag a long fingered skeletal hand back through his greasy weird hair, and watched the unruly sprig of bone and black people fur spring back up as his hand passed it.  
“You’re quiet.”  
The human announced, obviously. 

Before he could twist the rotating chair around to face me I let my hand fall into my lap and folded both hands neatly together.  
“My brain is loud.”  
It needed no explanation, but Dib had demanded the cause. 

Slouched back in his chair, I watched him copy how I had my fingers folded into each other. His eyebrows arched high on his forehead and crinkled his sweaty brow.  
“You’re thinking? You’re capable of thought?” He’d lick his loathsome incisors and grin.  
“Damn, I’ll have to correct my notes. I thought the metal parasite on your back did all that for you.” 

“IT’S NOT A PARASITE! I TOLD YOU! It’s as ME as the rest of ME!”  
The corners of Dibs eyes crinkled with delight as he watched me retrace the fact.  
“MY PAK stores the thoughts of my brain jelly- it’s not responsible for my depthy, nuanced original thoughts. It’s all to my benefit. Your simple animal mind can’t BEGIN to perceive the archives of information, understanding and theorizing, locked away between my two magnificent thought centers.”  
On my knees at the side of the bed, I pointed to my skull, illustrating the thing Dib wished to understand but could never fully unravel. 

He reached up to peel the lenses of the goggles from the hollows of his eye sockets. As Dib deftly replaced them with the large circular frames of his glasses, he spat noise at me.  
“You’ve beaten that dead horse to a pulp, Zim. I don’t think your PAK is any different than a circuit board hardwired to the brain of a roach. You’re just as animal as I am. Only, your issues stem from being part evil cyborg, and mine stem from trauma.”

Sunny as a blistering summers day, he grinned at me. Smugness radiates from him like pulsar blips, and my innards are assaulted by tight gripping trembles. I tense my core muscles to keep my tymbal from rattling at the slightest provocation. With my antenna pitched slightly forwards, I can smell the pheromones on his sweat.

I crossed my arms over my chest, raised my chin, curled my lip at him to flash fangs. “Tch. Zim is no creature. You’re the animal here. You have the technology to advance yourselves into a race of space faring monstrosities, and yet all you want to occupy yourselves with is the pursuit of earthly pleasure. Your kind construct elaborate rituals just to try and rutt against each other. It could be so much simpler!!!”

Dib scratched his chin, nonplussed.  
“Yeah, I never really got all that either. We do have dating apps and that can simplify things if you don’t account for catfishing, and people who straight up lie about themselves just to get their dick wet.”

I grimaced at the mental image of a wet human phallus. I re-contextualized the image in my head and imagined the organ as Dibs. I bit the inside of my cheek.  
“Sooooo… what? As you get older you stop exchanging meats, and instead swap false personal information?”

Dib laughed, quick and dry, brimming with unearned superiority.  
“Oh, fuck- what you mean like what we did back in grade school?”  
He sat up, leaned in closer to me. Elbows folded on his knees he hunched closer. I could smell his breath on my antenna. Coffee and sugar and bacteria filled my senses and the stalks flicked quickly backwards at the olfactory intrusion.  
“Yeah I don’t really know why we did that. I have a theory it’s all metaphorical, some kind of mind manipulation game the government was playing with kids to get them to associate “love” with “flesh”. I mean, you know what “meat” alludes to, right?” 

My face screwed up as I searched my brain for obvious answers.  
“MMHhn. HHHMN. Pain? Obviously, pain. Emotional...badness.Maybe hormone tampering. Disease?”

Dib was already getting out his phone, snickering to himself as he does when he knows something I do not. I kept going.  
“Death? Blood? Salt? Disgust? The inevitability of the cycle of consumption? How you’re all doomed to be slaughtered by a greater predatory force?” 

“No. No- what?” He cocked an eyebrow as he looked back up at me. I wanted to rip the piercing out of it.  
“No. Shut up and look at these.”  
Dib held out his portable telephone slab to me and on it I saw a digital gallery of meat related memes. The phrase “beat my meat” was prevalent. There were photos of hammers pounding sickly off grey slabs of deceased pig muscle, and a man dusting a sprinkling of salt or spice over a carved rib of bovine corpse. 

My head pulled back, giving me the appearance of multiple chins of disgust. My gut churned as I turned my head away.  
“Why would you show me those??! THEY’RE REVOLTING!!” 

Dib frowned, irritated, and put his phone away.  
“The “meat” those memes are talking about? It references human JUNK- y’know, genitalia? The memes aren’t talking about actual dead farm animals. And, that’s what I’m saying.”  
He put his large warm hand on my shoulder and continued, sure to hold my eye contact as he put the curl of his thick broad thumb against my cloth covered collar bone. I tensed my guts to keep my tymbal from rattling.  
“The government has skool children trade literal meat, so we get the idea early on that we’re supposed to exchange our "meat" with people we're attracted to. So that way, we learn to breed, and the men in power get more workers and soldiers and grease for the wheels of their self destructing machine.” 

My eyes flicked to look at his hand- the long pale olive fingers, the beaten fight scarred knuckles. My gaze then returned to Dibs humorless expression.  
“That’s a… problem?”

Dib groaned, he rolled his eyes, he took his hand off my shoulder. 

It slid down to my hip, his free hand mirrored the motion and I was lifted up from the bed and onto my humans lap. He held me there and growled at me in frustration.  
“YEAh! Zim! It’s a problem! If people are going to have sex it should be their own choice to do so, it isn’t something we should be culturally brainwashed into accepting! And we don’t NEED to do it! Some people are asexual- some people don’t want children and-”  
Dib rambled, on and on, laying out the injustices of an archaic capitalist system reliant on the breeding whims of its workers. I couldn’t help but wonder how much of the argument was fueled by Dibs xenophilic leanings and revulsion towards his own kind.

I gave less than a quarter of a shit about the very political tangent my human was going off on, but I did like how Dibs lap made for a nice sitting surface, and how the heat of his angry body felt against my skin.  
As Dib spoke I smoothed out the front of his damp black wife beater absentmindedly, my expression unmoved. As my hand rested in the center of Dibs chest, I patted him, I then mock pouted at him.  
“Poor Dib, how he’s been rejected by his own kind at every turn. How hard it must’ve been for you! Brainwashed into needing the fuck, harassed by the need for fuck with noooo options for how to obtain it!!”

That got him to glare at me, and my spine tingled for it. I grinned as he countered;  
“You’re missing the point.”

And I kept going.  
“Addicted to the unknown feeling he can never hope to attain, his vile monster meat might have shriveled up without the wetness- like an unwatered flower! Like a rotting length of carrot! Like a bundle of seaweed on a beach, growing drier and nastier the longer it’s left alone, collecting nothing but mold and botfly eggs and-”

Dib grabbed me by the throat. His hand closed around my throat. He gave a warning squeeze as he told me to shut up and I peeped in response. 

Lowly, my tymbal rattled. 

Dibs narrowed angry eyes softened as he caught the surprised chirp of arousal. 

The words on my tongue stalled at the tight curling of his long fingers as they overlapped my neck. 

“Even if that was how things worked, I’m not at risk of that anymore, am I?” 

Dib looked at me with a gaze that implored an answer, and I shrugged coyly. As he frowned and squeezed harder I gagged, my stomach fluttered and a chirp rattled out of me far clearer than the first. 

"Mhhn. That's what I thought."

Dib hummed, his human purr was deep and infuriating. He used his free hand to shift my placement on his long thigh, so that I straddled his thigh as he choked me. My eyes began to water as he raised up his knee and gently bounced my vent against his leg. 

There is nothing playmates can do for eachother that a squidgyblit cannot also achieve the end goal of. However, being choked while your nemesis grinds your pleasure center against his leg hits differently. 

I moaned with a grimace. I scowled at him as he drew another choked out squirm from my body. Unpleasant as the sensation of constriction around my throat was, we both knew the short term strangulation wouldn't kill me. It was a comfortable routine and Dib continued his gloating games. 

"You think you can resist all this? You think you can resist the urge to get absolutely wrecked- by someone who's going to lovingly put all your pieces back together when he's done? You need me as bad as I need you, you fucking moron."

He’s wrong. I don’t need him. But, his games are so amusing, they’re so entertaining. It’s such a thrill to be obsessed over. If he ever knew that, it would all go to his head. As bad as he already was, there was ample room for things to get worse.  
Dib pressed his fingers up underneath my jaw and held my mouth shut. My growl came out as a choking sound, I tried to open my mouth wider and he put his free hand on my shoulder as a threat.  
“Shhh. You don’t need to talk right now. Why don’t you show me what you want?”

I glared, I tried to hack out a rebuttal, but he didn’t want that. Pink heat spread across the skin of my face plate, I chirped and ground my slick vent slowly against the black jean fabric of his thigh. In doing so, I inspired an unhinged smile to pull across his gaunt snout.

He released my throat and my posture bent, towards him as I gasped. My throat opened back up, and my PAK hummed softly as it began to replenish its oxygen reserves.

Dib patted my warm cheek with his hand.  
“That’s a good boy.” He mocked softly.  
I was well within my right to bite him. 

His hands settled on the bone of my hips, I watched his eyes pass over my head and point towards the bunk behind me. The curious gentle twitching of my antenna caught the heat of his words as they stood on end, and I lifted my chin to glare up at him.  
“Is that really what your brain was being so “loud” over? You’re still angry about our arrangement?” 

My lip twitched, it’s downwards arch could not have been more dramatic.  
“HOW could I not be mad about it? You know better than ANYONE what a powerful beacon of mayhem my existence is- that I can be controlled by someone as misshapen and weasley as you is a blistering amount of shame for Zim- full offense.” 

As I spoke his fingers laid over the small of my back, he rubbed along my tense lower spine and his gentle ministrations forced my aggressively postured antenna to lower.  
“Oh, full offense taken. But I know you’re happy about it. Deep down, somewhere in your cold blooded brain, there’s a tiny Zim just glowing over how it feels to be fully appreciated. You’re a hideously evil space terror, I can’t take that away from you by loving you. And I wouldn’t want to.” 

The heat in my face wouldn’t stop, the fluttering sickly feeling in my guts wouldn’t go away. Like knotted strings being unwound or spider web being gently tugged by a trapped fruit fly, the vibrations of his words unwound my nerves. I had to look away from him to speak, the weight of his useless human affection was too heavy to bare the brunt of head on.  
It was blasphemy that something a horny ugly alien said to me could mean more than the approval of any tallest. 

“MMMhhNNG. Stop making words.”  
I growled politely. 

Dib chuckled without malice, he curled in over me to press his lips to the crest of my skull.  
“You love serving me.”

“Phheh. Zim loves nothing.” 

“You love what I’ve done to you, Zim. And I can prove it.” 

Dib lifted me up to move us onto the bunk bed, and bumped the front of his proportionally massive head against the shelf of the top bunk.  
“Fuck-ow,”

“HAH!”

I reached up to hit the button on the bottom of the shelf, and the top bunk folded up against the wall behind it. As the mechanical components hissed, Dib rubbed his five head.  
“Yeah? That’s funny? You think your master getting brain damage is just hilarious don’t you?”

“If my “master” (I used my fingers to make mock air quotes) is dumb enough to turn his brain to garbage when we aren’t even under attack, he’s not showing mastery over anything, is he?”  
Dib dropped me out of his arms and onto the bed, I landed with a yelp of surprise though the impact came painlessly.  
“HEY!”

With his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed Dibs hands flew over my body, grabbing and groping, pulling off boots and leggings, striping me of the new uniform I’d been given, replacing dark blue cloth with an expanse of green skin. There was ample evidence to suggest Dibs need was as urgent as my own, from his feverish actions to the telltale tenting at the front of his tight emo boy pants. He needed me. I gave a quick shiver twitch at the feeling of air on my exposed skin, and hissed at him.

He pinned my chest down with one hand, and sneered at me as the other cupped over my pelvis.  
“Your standards are way too fucking high for someone who screws up constantly.”

I grinned at him with challenging eyes as my legs folded up and opened.  
“Where would your challenge be if I lowered them, Dib?”  
His middle finger split the wet slit of my vent open. He traced the sensitive pink interior and I had no choice but to draw in an afflicted breath. The finger slid deeper, he brushed the base of my wriggling dwarf ovipositor, and the distraction sent my antenna fully back.  
“You, crave conquest.” I crooned, distracted.

Sensations continued. I felt the shivers of pleasure in the back of my teeth, my tymbal rattled with quick twitching clicks each time his middle finger teased the inch length of my pink wiggly hot button.  
“You don’t know what I crave, Zim.”  
I cackled, light and airy and I gripped the blankets beside my face. I bit my lip and looked at him. His thumb slid into my slit and he gently pinched his fingers around my “dick”. I gasped sharply. I kicked out a heel as he pressed firmly enough to make me whine. I could not help how my eyes wanted to roll back into my skull at the continued friction, but I swear I caught the reddening of his cheeks before vision became meaningless.  
I do know.

I chirped, I moaned, I rubbed my cheek into the soft blankets stained with floral detergent as the tingling feeling of goodness rolled from my loins up the rest of my body. I felt good, and I made it LOOK good. Dib likes to watch me writhe, and in return he rubbed over and over, again and again he rubbed, till it seemed I was breaching a new level of tingly bliss with every passing second.  
“But, I know what you want, don’t I?” 

I groaned in disagreement, his fingers stalled on my sex, then his thumb rubbed small twitching strokes at it’s base. I trembled all over at the teasing agitation, and breathed out hard.  
“MHn, you’ve… got AN idea, of it.”

Dibs motions were less practiced as he set out to release his tube steak from it’s denim cage, but he didn’t move his hand from the source of my sultry keening sounds. He wouldn’t, I had been so SO fucking good to him. Letting him work uninterrupted without a single complaint of boredom. I hadn’t tried to attack him in DAYS. It was a personal best record at the time. I was overdue for a reward.

“UHM, EXCUSE YOU??”  
Dib took his hand out of my vent and I sat bolt upright on my elbows, glaring at him in a sex flushed daze as I watched him inch the clothing down his nearly non-existent ass.  
“I WAS BUSY. Who said you could STOP?”

He pushed me back down, grabbed my leg and sharply fixed himself between my open thighs.  
“I’m not stopping, you know I’m not stopping you shrill shitty bedbug.” 

It spiraled into more routine. In the act of copulation I could always count on the sensation of his fingers sliding into my orifice to pull it’s tight walls steadily open. I could feel all the bumps and ridges, the rough calluses, the finger pad curling around my core and pulling delicious sensation from the thing inside me that made my guts twitch and tremble and rattle like a sack of angry crickets. It didn’t take much. I didn’t need long, and he wasn’t willing to hold off from indulging in the ambrosial clutch of a wanting Irken tunnel. 

I groaned as he withdrew three of his fingers from me, pulling with them a thin strand of pinkish slick that broke and collapsed over my cleft. I trembled, I hissed in disgust with myself as Dib aligned the head of his extraterrestrial shaft with it’s destination.  
As he looked down on me, he commanded.  
“Beg.”

“What?” My head cocked, one antenna lifted while the other lowered, my hand reached up to wipe the pearling sweat from my brow.  
“Really???”

He ground his length into the gooey mess he’d left my vent in, I grit my teeth as my tymbal rumbled.  
“Yeah. Really Zim.” 

“Mhgghh.”  
Eyes closed I tensed as the friction of dick on dick action swayed my compliance.  
“ Plleeeeeaaaase.” 

“Please what?~”  
I tried to scowl at Dibs goading, but his grinding made me bite my own tongue.  
“You have to say it, pet. I won’t give it to you unless you ask properly.” 

The nickname is a scorning stinging wound that burbles and pops like a pollution born wound, it feels like a hot sudden burn, it catches me the way his fingers do when they clamp around my most intimate points. In the most pathetic of tones and volumes, I answer my mate;  
“Please, please fill me with your cum, master Dib.” 

I was rewarded by a hand coming to stroke across my skull. He cradled the dome of my head and caught one of my antenna stalks between his fingers. With the same care he gave my cock, he gently strokes the black hairs to reward me.  
“Good boy. Good bug.” 

When the rutting commences sense tumbles out the window in a broken screeching fury, like an escaped chimp on meth, like a rat on fire making a break for water. I lose my fucking mind to the reactions of my body. The vehicle rocks under us with the power of Dibs mighty thrusts.He fills me so deeply with his oversized ovipositor, I can feel his pulsing want bulging against the skin of my stomach at full hilt. When he finally spills in me I am so wound up that I have already hit my climax twice over.  
I snarl, I lean into him and the lips I have put to his salty skin part so I can taste his sweat on my tongue. My jaws open wider, and as Dib grunts, at the height of his peak, I bite hard enough to puncture his fragile skin on the edge of my teeth. The red taste of metal is smeared over my lips, on my tongue, over the pasty tan palette of his shoulder muscle. Dib hisses air in through his teeth. 

“You couldn’t- you couldn’t help yourself, could you?”  
His panting breath stalls his words, a red tinted smile spread across my fuck drunk face. I licked my lips as I replied, and watched a thin trail of human red meet up with the black fabric of his shirt and diffuse into it. 

“No, no I couldn’t.”  
I hummed back at him. In the state of high endorphine swing I am not fully myself. Everything was brighter, lighter, more exciting. A hazy happy drugged exisence takes hold of me and sways me to Dibs whims. As he pulls out of me, he sighs with a shivering buzz.

“Then, you’re not done yet.” 

In a matter of minutes Dib is redressed while I remain naked, wrists and ankles shackled to the four rectangular points of the bunk via metal shackles that the walls of the Arr Vee spat out. I was only just beginning to come out of my fogy mental state when my human retrieved a black blunt vibration wand from a drawer of tormenting devices.  
Over the following hour I grew more and more delirious as Dib wrung my body out for increasingly mind crushing orgasms. Things stopped having meaning, Dibs taunting words lost their sense, and I rattled straight through to my bones. That I could not pull my limbs in towards myself and protect my body from the assault of sensation had at one point been disquieting, but then and there, it encouraged me to let go of my resistance. I had let go of my fruitless delusions, I had given myself up to Dib, and Dib did not stop till I was crying with the intensity of multiple peaks. 

It made up for everything else that had happened. The blinding beacon of his smothering affections absorbed me in it’s garish embrace as he unshackled me from the walls. He cleaned me, he held me in a folded blanket till the shaking of my overwhelmed body stopped. My prickly insults bounced off him like harmless pebbles of sand. The Dib stroked over my antenna, groomed them with the sex scented oils of his fingers, the Arr Vee reaked of the smell of our sins. 

Accepting Dibs terms of affection is illegal, but I’m defective anyways, aren’t I?


	2. Bottom Round Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim reminds Dib of Valentines day, and coerces him into a collaborative pact of mutual interests. Then they fuck.  
> This fic acts as a window into the future chapters of ST where Zim and Dib will go on an extended road trip to hide out from the law. Their relationship as complicated enemies/lovers will be more apparent in this chapter. 
> 
> Warnings for: Sex, Bdsm relationship, bondage, edging, orgasm denial, sensory deprivation, feederism (sort of?), zussy, dick riding
> 
> Also: I made a spotify playlist for this chapter if yall want some tunes to listen to as u read. It's sequentially arranged, but u might enjoy it shuffled too! Im not gonna tell u what to do uwu  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6n5LMBs9hFn66V5KnAsHPH?si=xi_oD40bRy6JLIPSg3Z8gw

The door to the RV swung open with a loud creak and Zim stepped inside with bags of precious gratuities hanging from the crook of his arm. He would catch the heavy door with one hand as it swung in behind him to keep it from knocking into him and bruising him again. It was a pain, but the hassle of a potential temporary injury was a small price to pay for the vehicle's thick armored shell.

There was only a small chance that his paranoid human would still be asleep, but Zim gently tip-toed his way up the short steps. Zims intention had been to re-enter the mobile lair without waking Dib up from his afternoon slumber, but it didn’t matter. When he finally was able to see over the kitchen counter he found Dib awake. The moody pale man sat at the kitchen table, already awake and restlessly holding his marginally proportional forehead. Zim cursed under his breath, and dropped his shoulders with a huff.  
  
Zim already knew from the way Dib was hunched over the screen strapped to his wrist, that his hard working captor had been tracking his movements. The screen was set into a black stylish box on a deep plum ink kevlar band, making it look identical to a watch. Dib had no doubt been sitting there for awhile doing nothing, hungry and angry, practicing his sulking. He’d probably spent the whole time that Zim was gone staring down the small computer he constantly wore, checking social media, thinking of the trouble that Zim was getting up to and being too lazy to interfere. Zim was silently relieved that Dib hadn’t tried to use the remote control function to shock him in retaliation for breaking Dibs rules. Maybe Dib had considered that to be too risky.  
  
The human looked up from his watch with bags under his eyes, and scowled silently at Zim. Zim knew that Dib had been interrupted from his fitful sleep by the irritating alarm ping of the watch. He knew because when Zim and his surgically embedded subjugation collar got far enough from Dib it would set off a high pitched and irritating alarm.  
Zim hated the collar stuck around his neck, it wasn’t good for him OR Dib, but Dib would rather decapitate Zim that remove it. It was a safety precaution in Dibs opinion, and therefore a necessary evil.  
Also, it was Dib’s own damn fault for setting the technology up that way, and Zim felt little remorse. He’d only wanted to sneak out and back in unnoticed so he could properly surprise him, he hadn’t meant for his departure to be Dibs wakeup alarm.  
Gone was the brief dream of returning to Dib passed out, and being able to steal a secret chaste kiss to his temple. The present moment was filled with heated discontentment that crackled silently on both sides.  
  
  
Dib was pissed off and grumpy, of course. As Zim got a closer look at him, he would notice the guy wasn’t even properly dressed. Nothing was on him but the ripped and repaired boxers that clung to the jutting bones of his hips. The boxers in question had been torn in one of Zims ferocious frustration fueled fits to pin Dib down and decimate him sexually, of course. 

It was a fond memory. Zim thought the zombie hand print of the green boxers looked better with the hot pink thread seams anyway. By destroying and rebuilding them, he’d improved them.  
For a moment, neither of them said anything and just stared. Then as Dib went to stand, Zim quickly broke the silence.  
  
“WHAT??!? HUH?”  
He held out his arms, and barked in passionate defence.  
“WHAT is that look for?? SO I went SHOPPING. I LEFT A NOTE! There’s nothing suspicious about shopping! Every living piece of garbage on this backwater rock and their DOG goes out and partakes in capitalist practices! I even wore Zims’ best disguise!!”  
The Irken gestured to himself, swiping a fingerless gloved hand from chest to knee as if setting himself on display.  
Black ripped jeans, sneakers, some kind of small black tied off t-shirt with a bright coloured edgy band logo on it, that revealed his pear shaped curves. Topping it all off was Zims old wig, restyled into long choppy bangs that swept over and across one eye. It would have been a VERY fashionable choice of outfit, if Zim had picked it out 2 or 3 decades ago.  
  
Zim gesturing with his hand was an effective way of directing Dib’s irritation-squinted eyes over his form. Dib looked him up and down, his thin lips skewd into a frown that pinched his cheek to fold in disapproval. Sort of like an anti-dimple.  
“‘Best’ disguise does not necessarily mean it’s going to be the one you LIKE the most, Zim.”  
  


Dib thought Zim looked like an e-boy at best, and a thotty emo fuckboy at worst. If Dib had voiced this thought, Zim would insist that his earth fashion research had led him down the path of appreciating “Scenecore”, which was not emo. This had sparked a lot of pointless debating in the past, so Dib knew better than to bring it up and sway their conversation off track.  
“Your best disguise would be one that the fucking feds haven’t already seen you in. Something less, flashy. Something that doesn’t give us away as “two goth freaks on the lam in a shitty old Winnebago.””  
  


Dib turned away from Zim and towards the kitchen counter. This was of course a multi purpose fixture, as everything in the RV was designed to be. It could be a lab counter, it could be a kitchen counter, or a work desk or a stove- really any kind of flat surface used for SOME kind of work function. Irken technology was so useful that way. He’d hit a button on the control panel built into the lip of the counter, and a ring of icey blue light would blip into view. The center of this ring would open up, and a cylindrical coffee maker would rise out of it. Dibs novelty UFO mug already preloaded inside of the device, would begin to collect the black caffeinated bean juice that dripped down. It was an efficient delight that made Dibs life easier. The human leaned on the counter with one hand, and tapped it with his fingers as he impatiently waited on his hot brew.  
“You should have put on something like a pastel summer dress and a powdered wig. It’s not like the FBI is out looking for an old woman with dwarfism. That’s not saying that you need to change your age and gender to hide, you could have just thrown on something ratty and tasteless. You’ve pretended to look homeless before, I know you’re not above it. Hell, you could have dressed like a garbage collector for all I care. Just, anything that didn’t look like _you_ voluntarily put it on _could_ have worked.”  
  
As Dib spoke, Zim set down his heavy bags in the cab of the RV with a loud frustrated huff. He’d reach up to peel the old contact lenses from his eyes. As he did, the splitting of the artificial lens and his own organic lens created a kind of clingy rhume slime film, which split between the two of them. It still hurt vaguely to wear them but it was a small price to pay for the stealth he enjoyed. He grunted unhappily, rubbed at his ruby eyes for a moment to soothe them, and got back to shuffling around his recently acquired goods.  
  


Without Zims contact lenses it was hard for Dib to tell that the Irken was rolling his eyes. But Dib didn’t need to see Zims passive aggression in full display to know the Irken was mad. He wasn’t even looking when the pint sized terror barked back at him;  
“GARBAGE COLLECTOR?? OLD WOY-MAN??! HOMELESS BUM?”  
Zim hacked a grossed out cough, and marched right up to Dib crossing the short distance between them.  
“I have no NEED to employ the use of such unsightly camouflage! Zim is neither an untouchable trashman, NOR a decrepit invalid!" Hand to his chest, Zim lifted his chin proudly.  
Dib muttered to himself that Zims interpretation was uncheritable, but bit back a chuff. Zims self aggrandizing did not need encouragement.  
  
“I dressed to please myself and no one else- was it not YOU who said that I should do more nice things for myself? Hmn? I am only following your suggestion.” 

The Irken continued; 

"BESIDES. No one out there is paying as much attention to my presence as you think they are, fuckpig.”  
  
The unsavory nickname got Dib to turn his head and scowl. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled with the excitement of Zims flirtatious animosity.  
Meanwhile, Zim impudently stuck out his tongue.  
Dib stepped over, fueled by the indignance that burned his cheeks, and snatched the wig right off Zims bald green head.  
  
“HEY!!” Zim yipped, before hopping to try and grab his wig back.  
  
“Yeah? You think they need to be paying attention that hard, when you don’t even tape your wig down properly? SERIOUSLY, Zim! A strong gust of wind could have whipped this rats nest off of you, and then where would you be? A weird green human, dressed up like a lost Dance In The Blood Disco groupie, with antennae?? And bright purple eyes!? What part of ALL THAT sounds inconspicuous?”  
  
With a grunt and a mighty leap, Zim hopped up into the air and snatched back his teased up black wig from Dibs gnarled clutches. With it back in his possession, Zim would pet it like an abused stray cat, and pout;  
“They’re not PURPLE, you colour blind FOOL! They are very clearly a bright baby blue!”  
  
Dib tisked at Zims pouting, and with arms folded in front of himself he tilted his head to condescend his lab subject turned aggressive lover.  
“They’re faded, Zim. You’ve had them for over a decade, and never bothered to print new ones. And, they’re so clearly fucking purple, or like, PERIWINKLE. If you really want to insist they’re SOME shade of blue.”  
  
Zim opened up the storage compartment of his PAK and slipped his disguise inside of it.  
“Plenty of humans have perry wrinkle eyes, Dib. I am no more suspicious than the average young human adult of my approximate age- you need not worry yourself into a state like this. BESIDES, I was only out for a few hours!”  
  
Dib turned back to the kitchen counter as Zim spoke. He glared jealously down at the cup and he dropped one, two, three,-  
  
Zim paced as he spoke, one arm primly folded behind himself.  
“I stuck to a strict plan, the one I outlined in the note I GRACIOUSLY pinned to the fridgeratior.”  
  
-Four five, six sugar cubes into it. Dib opened up the fridge, and filled the rest of his big mug up with caramel coffee creamer and baileys. He’d then slurp loudly, which made Zims brow crease in agitation.  
Dib smiled calmly.  
  
“I’m a trained Irken Elite with nearly a CENTURY of combat experience to boast of!”  
Zim bragged as he grabbed the bag of fresh groceries and carried it towards the kitchen.  
“My PAK may not have all the equipment that it once possessed, but that does not make Zim any less deadly! I could gut one of your fellow apes with a spork, if it came down to it. I could kill you with--”  
The Irken hastily dug around in the bag as he skirted past Dib, and pulled his hand back out. He brandished a whole vegetable like it was fucking excaliber.  
“THIS CUCUMBER!!”  
  
Dib scoffed, mad that Zim was so stupid, and that he found it so charming. Wasn’t he supposed to be mad at Zim for endangering himself? He’d remind himself of the issue at hand- that Zim had run off on him- and proceed to rub the back of his neck. He’d glance away, and frown as he sat back down at the table to give Zim room to work.  
“Sure, you could. But I don’t want you getting into a nasty situation where we have to deal with body disposal again. We were too messy, man. You especially.”  
  
Zim giggled, apparently him being a walking disaster was the kind of thing he was tickled by. He would begin to remove various food items from the large recycled plastic grocery bag, and put them in their proper places.  
As he moved around, Dib would drink his coffee and silently watch the complicated ways Zim traversed the space with his small Irken body. Things were so much more difficult without the spider legs of his PAK to boost him, but Zim would never ask for help. He didn’t even really need it in the first place. Sure, it took longer than it would take for Dib to put things away, but Zim was nimble and capable.  
“I can clean up my own messes, Dib. Besides, I can BEHAVE myself. In fact I was very well behaved on my little trip. I even THANKED the miserable ugly grocery klerk when she bagged up our perishables at the till.”  
  
Dib lifted his brows a small amount in response, and held the mug in both hands, to let it warm his long fingers. Being tall and lanky as he was, his circulation was not peak.  
He was impressed, genuinely. Zim didn’t fully grasp compassion, and offering his thanks to a “transaction drone” was a small step in the right direction. What kind of weird mood was Zim in that he would stoop to thanking someone?  
  
“Ah, I see from your crinkled pink expression that you are impressed! Yeees, I am a very good actor.” The Irken grinned broadly, his eyes glimmering with pride. Zim continued, empty grocery bag tucked under one arm as he leaned on the booth seat near Dib.  
“ So you see I can handle the chores on my own. That you still take issue with my absence is...well. _Clingy_ , Dib.”  
  
The word clingy was not spoken in accusation, no part of it was bitter, mean, or unwanting. Zims voice purred and lifted, as if he had a funny little secret all to himself. His cheeks dimpled with a broad grin.  
  
“TCH!”  
Dibs reaction to Zim leaning over and grinning at him was to push his stupid smarmy green head back and away.  
“Fuck off. It’s not about being clingy it’s about keeping us safe. You really should have woken me up to go with you. I don’t need sleep that bad.”  
Dib said, looking as tired as he did, fueled by caffeine, alcohol, and sugar liquid.  
  
Zim pouted as he wiped the feeling of Dibs pushing hand back off his face. His antennae tilted back aggressively.  
“Oh!? Don’t you?? You’ve been working so hard you passed out at the workstation again! I had to lift your gross bony carcass and set it down on the resting slab! DO YOU KNOW, HOW HARD THAT IS TO DO? WITHOUT HITTING YOUR HEAVY SKULL ON THINGS?”  
  
“Ok, you want a pat on the back? Thanks for not cracking my skull open.”  
Dib rested his chin in his hand and looked flatly at Zim.  
“You didn’t HAVE to move me. I would have slept fine there.”  
  
“And what? Risked a sore neck and days worth of your pained feeble belly aching?”  
Zim laughed.  
“FAT CHANCE. As my primary source of resources and my personal medical technician, I would be doing you a disservice to allow you to work yourself to death before you could fulfill your duty to Zim.”  
  
“I’m not working myself to death. I’m doing fiiiiineeee.”  
Dib smiled, eyes half closed and sleepy, lilting like a man trying to convince himself that he was in fact fiiiineeee.  
  
“Yeah?”  
Zim walked back near the cab of the RV and stuffed the empty grocery bag under the drivers seat where it belonged. As he lifted up the last two bags, Zim would ask.  
“I bet you don’t even know how much time has passed since we left the base. Do you know what day it is today, sweat slug?”  
  
Dib sat up straighter, which gently popped a ligament in his spine. He ignored that.  
Dib blurted out;  
“Of course I know what day it is, cockroach.”  
But in the seconds of checking his brain, he realized he wasn’t even certain of what month it was.  
They had been staying in the southern United States, avoiding the cold weather in their RV to save power on heating. Dib turned quickly to the refrigerator for a hint, but Zim had taken down the calendar app from the display screen. The only thing that greeted Dib when he turned his head was the hastily scratched note Zim had written before leaving, complete with a little doodle of Zim exchanging a fist of cash for what appeared to be a huge sausage.  
The urge to check the date on his phone became a nagging itching feeling as Zim stood there, looking more smug by the moment. 

Dib glared at his green partner, his flat eggshell teeth grit as he hissed air out past them. The investigator wouldn’t give in outright.  
“Stop looking at me like that! You’re not helping!”  
  
“It’s been thirty seconds, Dib. If you knew what day it was, you would have said so by now.”  
Zim cackled as he hopped into the booth across from Dib, and pulled his bags along with him.  
“What? Do you want my help, hmn? Do you need a hint from mee??”  
  
Dib opened his mouth to retort, Zim lifted a finger to cut him off,  
“SHHH!”  
He then crossed his arms over his chest with infuriating gleeful certainty.  
“Fine!! Zim will help his stupid assistant.-- I will tell you It’s a very SPECIAL day. A holiday, of sorts.”  
  
Dibs brow knit tensely, his face pinkened. He aligned the clues in his mind- it was FAR past Christmas, he remembered new years for how insane it had been. That left one thing. As it dawned on him his expression shifted from one of frustration into confusion.  
“...Valentines, day?”  
  
“YES!!”  
Zim shouted at a pitch that would wound dogs. His whole expression lit up, his antenna perked forwards for a half second. He stood on the seat to speak in an announcer-like way.  
“It is valentine day! The holiday of possessive proclamations and the symbolic exchange of carnal viscera! AND YOU!! LUCKY HUMAN- Have been chosen as Zims valentine.”  
Zim bounced back down to sit in his seat.  
  
As Dib sat there, big eyed and baffled, Zim dug hastily through his bag.  
“Zim,” Dib started, uncertainty clear in his tone.  
“You know this is like, a romantic holiday, right? You don’t owe me this. I mean, yeah I’m responsible for your care and I’m going to end up fixing your PAK eventually, but we don’t have to celebrate. It’s basically a pointless callander day used to sell-”  
  
“AH!! BUPBUP!”  
Zim would stop Dib long enough to push a to go container of breakfast foods across the table at Dib.  
“This has nothing to do with LOVE. As you know, Zim is incapable of such things.”  
He’d pop the plastic top off the container so his captor could look inside, and instantly the scent of fried potatoes, and sweet buttered cinnamon french toast filled Dibs nostrils. The human salivated as his gut twisted in guilt.  
  
“This isn’t about romance. This is about cementing my stake on you. By your claim of conquest, and my involuntary adherence to Irks laws, I belong to you..”  
Zim sat back to tap a claw on the collar Dib had connected to his PAK.  
“Despite ample opportunity to abuse me, you look out for my well being. And all that I ask, is that you acknowledge me for the work I put into taking care of you. I want you to belong to me as well.”  
  
Dib stared down at the food. His stomach growled at the sight of the greasy grub that Zim had bought him. Of course it was a breakfast made of things Zim had paid attention to Dib liking, and he’d picked it out for Dib without prompting. It didn’t entirely matter that Zim had used HIS money to buy it, because Dib had been using the base to generate funds illegally for over half a decade. In that way it was also technically Zims money.  
What mattered was that Zim had thought of Dib in a caring capacity, and it dawned on Dib that Zim had been doing so for a while. It stunned Dib into a bewildered kind of silence for a few moments.  
Maybe the food was to bribe him, but the reason behind the bribe was, well, naive. Hopeful. Zim cared, and he wanted Dib to be happy. 

It made Dib feel worse about what he had to do to Zim.  
  
But, Dib thought to himself, why not make the reject freak happy for the time that he had with him? Zim wanted consistency and meaning, and Dib would fill his heart up with that till it threatened to burst.  
The deceitful slimy human took a deep breath, and breathed it back out as he martyred himself and resolved to keep up the lie.  
“-Okay.”  
  
Zim sat across from him with big attentive eyes and his antennae pitched back timidly. Zims excited anxiousness was as easy to read as 50 point comic sans font. How could he say that he didn’t know love when he looked at Dib like that? Like the word “Okay” was a whisper from heaven telling him he was the most important person to ever live.  
“Okay???”  
He repeated, hands clutched, his face hopeful and full of earnest want.  
“YES??”  
  
“No!”  
Zim was too much for Dib. He looked away, he shook his head to shiver off the knife-in-chest feeling that knowing the truth gave him. He regretfully reminisced that he never should have messed with the authority settings inside Zim’s PAK. The stubborn Irken would never fully submit to his commanders, but he sought out praise from them with wild abandon. Complicated questions of ethics swirled around Dibs consciousness like a whipping angry blizzard. He didn’t deserve Zims affections.  
He snapped his head back to face Zim and put his hands flat to the table.  
“No! No- I mean. Look, you’re not going to get an equal partnership. It’s fucked up! You’re basically my slave right now! And I can’t let my guard down and give you the same rights as like, a normal person, because you’re you! I just don’t want the threat of you like, trying to kill me the first chance you get! And what if you go awol and wreak havoc in a populated area? Or you go steering us right into a cliff face painted like an open tunnel- you know??”  
Dib sat across from his thrall, his face lifted in pity-tinged impediment. He wanted what Zim was suggesting very badly, in spite of everything.  
  
Zim shrunk back and glowered meanly at Dib. After a terse moment of silence, he’d look away from Dib, towards the bags.  
“I don’t EXPECT equality from you. At least, not now. I know what you’re afraid of.”  
He’d pluck a single see through cellophane wrapped set of cutlery out of the bag.  
The white stiff plastic was covered in a clear foil, which he hastily yanked off with a violent clawed hand. He took the fork in one hand, and the knife in the other.  
“You’re right to fear me, and to question my intentions. Zim was a spy. And a GOOD one.”  
  
Dib immediately crossed his hand over his wrist to put his hand near his watch. Just in case Zim needed a zap to remind him of his place.  
Though, till then, a little danger was kind of sexy.  
  
Zim got up on the small rectangular table on his knees, and he scooted the short distance to reach Dib and his open food container. His eyes trained on Dibs without blinking.  
“You’re scared I won’t keep my word. You’re scared I’m playing games with your freakish head, that the niceties are a fiendish ruse to lure you into poisonous comfort. ”  
Zim raised the fork like a butchers knife and stabbed hard into the french toast with a crunch. The pink lava lenses of Zims glowing insectoid eyes burrowed into Dibs, their passion and anger and certainty created a heat Dib feared would melt his glasses. The human began sweating.

There wasn’t any one thing Dib Membrane was scared of.  
  


Zim mercifully looked down to start sawing up the fancy toast.  
“-but, I assure you that is no game. As we discussed before, In time I will earn your trust, and you will fix me. But I want to extend that agreement to include our amalgamation. Zim knows what he wants. And you will know that my want to own you is undoubtable when I have proven the unshakeable might of my devotion!”  
Zim shook the fist with the knife in it for emphasis, and looked back up at Dib, a huge drippy saucy chunk of french toast perched on his fork.  
“Allow me to use today as an example of the kind of symbiosis we two would experience with a union. Working together. Zim has many talents. I will make it worth your while~”  
Zim grinned coquettishly as he took hold of Dibs chin and pulled down on his jaw, urging his mouth open.  
  
The hair on Dibs arms stood up as a warm rush slipped over him.  
Dib, who had been captivated by the whole show of Zim practically begging him for some kind of fucked up relationship, let his jaw fall open.  
Zims dainty deadly hand held him, its bare warm fingers and the cloth on his palm warm and soft and smooth against Dibs stubble covered chin. Zim guided the food in and stuffed it into the humans cheek.  
Dib would hold all the real power so long as Zim wore the subjugation collar, but the covetous and forceful Irken bastard sure didn’t act like it.  
As Dib chewed, he tasted the warm crust of the perfectly toasted bread, and the thick baked on dusting of a sweet cinnamon clove mixture. The syrup oozed out of the fluffy eggy bread as he crunched down into it. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed at the taste of the quality diner food. His enjoyment was too powerful to cover up.  
  
Dib lightly bit the fork as it slid out, and the Irken bit his lip briefly in delight as he watched Dib chew.  
Dib chalked the feederism up to a cultural thing.  
Zim kept talking.  
“For example, I have bought many things we were lacking and in dire need of. Like, this warm healthy breakfast for you to regain your strength. One which I purchased, and therefore had no possible chance of fucking up!”  
  
Dib chewed, he sat up a little more and folded his hands on the table in front of himself, he shrugged, made a hand gesture like it was “so/so” and Zim pouted again.  
He’d stab the other half of the french toast.  
“LIAR!! You took ONE BITE of the food I provided, and came in your nerdy stupid little fucking boy shorts!!”  
Zim took the next fork full of food and held it in front of Dibs mouth, his dainty hand quivering with anger.  
  
Dib chuckled. 

When he cleaned out his mouth to take in the next bite of food, Zim pulled the fork back.  
  
Zim snarled. 

“NO! First you tell me it’s good! Tell me I did good!!”  
  
  
“Uck.”  
Dib sneered, as if it didn't feel totally blissful to have Zim want his care that badly.  
“FINE. If you need me to spell it out for you like a SMEET.”  
  


Zim retaliated at the insult by flipping Dib off with the knife held between his knuckles as a third disrespectful finger.  
  
Dib huffed.  
“You did a good job, Zim. I like the it. Now, feed me or give me the goddamn fork.”  
  
Zim smiled. He let his arm rest at his side, holding the knife in his dangling little raptor paw and fed Dib.  


“I know. I know everything about what you like and dislike, Dib. I am the most capable being to ever fill the role of caring for you. Honestly, you’ll probably never ever find somebody to replace Zim. I’m just TOO good at this. I can only imagine how pittiable you would be if I were to disappear- OH! Wait! I already know what that looks like!”  
  
Dibs chewing grew slower, he looked less enthused about the reminder of his severe issues and antisocial break down.  
  
“It looks like you, depressed and rotting alone in my base. Waiting as you waste away for Zim to come home. Like a Loyal Old Bitch.”  
Zim reached out and patted Dibs cheek with a confident and condescending smile.  
“Don’t worry, my poor attention-starved monkey. I won’t allow that to happen to you ever again.”  
The Irken wasn’t pulling verbal punches. He went right for Dibs core and watched his response carefully, looking for that twinge of bitterness at being seen. When Zim saw it, he would launch himself at Dib like a kingfisher snapping up a minnow, and kiss him.  
  
His lips met Dibs in the stunned moment between pain and acceptance, blasting any idea of coherent thought right back out through Dibs ears. Dib couldn’t believe that Zim would be there forever, because he wasn’t going to be, but Zim kissed him like he believed he would be.  
The Irken shut his eyes tight and held Dibs jaw in his claws and his head still. He tasted the sweetness of Dibs breakfast on their shared palette.  
  
Kissing was not a thing unique to humans, it was not a thing that Zim was unfamiliar with, but to a human kissing meant more than just one face hole sucking another as an emotional bribe, or because it felt good. It was connection, in the way that paired Irkens tilted their antennae forwards and curled them into each other.  
It was the intimacy of two heads pressed together, and two minds enveloped in the thought of the moment. Of wanting and being wanted back. Or, so Zim thought.  
In reality kissing between two humans could mean any damn thing at all.  
Zim prayed to the sound of Dibs sharp inhalation, that kissing him so openly would mean something to him. Usually, Dib had to coax him into it.  
  
For a few wondrous seconds Zim held Dib still long enough to steal the satisfying feeling of their lips touching. He’d only pull back when Dib voluntarily parted his lips in a silent plea for something more.  
  
Zims eyes snapped open as he departed from the appetizing osculation, and patted the side of Dibs face.  
“You want me, and I’m good for you. And you will give me this chance.”  
  
Dib needed a moment to blink himself back into reality. The truth of it all hurt so badly. The tar gushing wound of hatred and abandonment and neglect deep inside him was something that Zim was capable of numbing. For all the warty things that came along with the little toad- he was right. The way Zim held his head in his hands pulled stinging mist up from his eyes, and he sat back to quickly wipe them away before his lip could start pouting. He did NOT feel like crying about his terrible life decisions, or the ephemeral quality of the moment.  
“UGH. You’re the fucking WORST Zim!”  
He bemoaned with voice cracking as his chest crackled with self hatred.

Zim just sat there on his knees collecting the next chunk of food for him. How could Dib say no? 

Zim knew he had Dib right where he wanted him. Smile in his tone, he’d chime;  
“You pronounced “BEST” wrong, weak emotional fool creature. However, in light of the current mission, Zim will let that slide. For now.”  
  
“Shut _UP_ .”  
Dibs pain filled heart welled up through his eyelids and tried to spill down his cheeks. He’d stubbornly push the tears away with the palms of his hands and groan again. It was a lot to try and cope with. Thank fuck Zim didn’t fully grasp human emotions. The Irken clearly thought Dib was crying out of joy. Dib sniffled and straightened himself out, and allowed Zim to think that.  
  
“Egh.”  
Zim grimaced in disdain and handed Dib a napkin.  
“Don’t snort back your phlegm like a horking scrongus! Use a tissue!”  
  
Dib squinted at Zim as he took it, and blew his nose with a big wet honk. Zim also made an “UCHK” sound at this, but he didn’t back away.  
Dib huffed at the germaphobes reflexive little flinch. For all that had changed about him, Zim was still a prissy bitch. He was lucky he was cute about it.  
Dib tossed the napkin a short distance and it fell with a gentle arc into the kitchen sink.  
“Aww. Come on, don’t be like that. This is a natural reaction to- whatever all that shit was. I thought you were supposed to be nice to me!”  
  
“I AM being nice to you. I’m teaching you to have some self respect.”  
Zim beamed as he finally offered up the next bite of food to Dib, who readily accepted it.  
“What is more important than this lesson?”  
  
“Mhn.” Dib chewed, and stuffed the food into his cheek so he could talk.  
“Figuring out what you’ve got cooked up in that maniacal electric maze you call a brain.”  
He swallowed and leaned forward, his elbows on the table with his hands steepled.  
“I’m laying down some ground rules. If you want to show me the ways you can tend to me, I know you’re going to pull the usual nonsense. Probably something involving tying me down and using my body as your own personal funhouse.”  
  
Zims antennae shot up, he looked at Dib like he’d been caught with both hands in a cookie jar. He scoffed, he chuffed, he’d laugh and finally, he’d huff.  
“WHAT on this pittisome planet gives you THAT impression??”  
He flung back at Dib, hands folded daintily and meekly in front of himself like an innocent little angel.  
  
Dib rested his chin on his hands with a dreamy contented smile.  
“Past experience. Consistent patterns. You always ask for one thing and mean another- but that’s fine. I’m going to lay down some ground rules. That way you know what you’re not going to get zapped for, and I don’t have to ruin this for us by cooking my bug alive.”  
Dib would look at his sulking captive, and down at the food. He’d raise his head and point at his mouth to signal for Zim to grab him another bite.  
  
Feeding Dib when it was on his terms was fine for Zim, but when Dib got all smug and demanding and called him “his bug” it did funny flippy things to his insides. Dib saw some pink starting to shade in across Zims cheeks as the Irken let out an unimpressed “UGH.”  
“ _FINE_ . For the sake of clarity and to avoid internal injury, I will abide by your auxiliary rules.”  
Using the knife, Zim began to scoop up the hash browns.  
“What demands will you make of Zim?”  
He asked, as if Dib were posing a challenge.  
  
Zim would feed Dib the precariously perched hashed potato, and Dib would answer after swallowing.  
“Well, all I ask is that you don’t injure me in any lasting way that would inhibit my ability to work. No putting parasites inside of me, or breaking my bones. No injecting me with drugs or serums or poisons- you know, all the usual stuff.”  
  
As Dib began to chug the rest of his lukewarm coffee (like a slurping sucking slime eating ocean bottom feeder), Zim would cock his head and ask.  
“If it’s all the usual stuff then why would bother reiterating that?”  
  
Dib breathed out heavily and set down his coffee mug on the table with an empty ceramic clack. He felt better, having caffeine and liquor back in his system meant the day could commence as usual.  
“Well, I can tell by the Boner Town receipt sticking out of that bag over there,”  
Dib pointed to said bag;  
“-that you have plans for me. I’d rather give you freedom on this than control you. I mean, if you went through ALL THIS TROUBLE just for lil’ ol’ Master Dib, who am I to squander all this effort?”  
  
Zims antenna perked up as he twisted back around to look at the bag and its offending receipt, and scowled deeply. The Irken dropped both plastic utensils back into the mostly empty takeout dish. He slid back across the table and back into the booth opposite Dib to hide the bag and its contents behind his body.  
“NO PEEKING!!”  
The Irken barked sharply, in a way Dib found charmingly chihuahua-like.  
  
Dib held up his hands in calm defense.  
“I’m not peeking. I just recognized the bright red bone logo printed on the paper. Anyway, I’m not gonna stop you from enacting your scheme. I figure if the end goal is my benefit, then I have no reason to interfere.”  
  
Zim grinned at this, his hands steepled as if he was about to say “ _eeeexcellent_ ”.  
Dib pulled the container of food closer to himself, took out the knife, and poked around the dish to push all the remaining food into a pile into one of the corners.  
“But, since I am giving you so much freedom, we’re gonna use a safe word.”  
As Dib talked calmly to Zim, his raised hackles lowered again. Most people who knew Zim wouldn’t believe it, but Zim could be both calm and reasonable when treated right.  
  
“Safe, word?”  
Zim asked as he mirrored the way Dib hunched over the table.  
“So, a word that is safe, to say? Dib, that is any word that does not directly insult me. I think you can figure out easily which ones would be safe and those which would spark my dominant ire.”  
  
Dib smiled at the misunderstanding and rolled his eyes fondly.  
“No, moron.”  
  
“Moron is an UNSAFE word.”  
Zim growled.  
  
“Pffft.”  
Dib tried not to let Zim make him smile too much and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.  
“No! Listen. To me. A safe word in this context is a word that I am going to say, which will make you stop whatever it is that you are doing in the safest way possible. It’s like, a way of saying stop without actually saying ‘Stop’.”  
  
Dib would lift up the take out container to his lips and begin shoveling in the remainder of his late breakfast as Zim puzzled over the new information.  
“Why not simply say the word ‘Stop’ then? Do you not trust that I would listen to you, my bodyguard and commander?”  
  
Dib held up a finger to signify he needed a minute. He’d chew up the food in his full stuffed cheeks, test Zims patience by making him wait, swallow, and answer.  
“Because sometimes it’s fun to scream ‘Stop’ and not mean it. I know you’ve done that to me. I mean for you it’s reasons of, like, complicated emotional shit. But you never screamed ‘Stop’ while we were fucking and actually meant it, right?”  
  
Zim lifted his hand to his own jaw and tapped his chin in thought as he reflected. His face soured.  
“You know I don’t like admitting such things.”  
  
“ I know~”  
Dib purred, licking syrup off his lips.  
“But you have to tell me again. Because I love hearing it, and today is all about you showing how you can please me. Right?”  
  
“Mhgn.”  
Zim squirmed hotly and looked away from Dib, out the kitchen window. He HATED when Dib twisted his words so cleverly on him.  
“I… GUESS, for all your many pitfalls and horrible tortures, you have at least never caused Zims genitalia to feel unpleasured. I would argue you have been overly greedy at certain points- AND INVASIVE.”  
He’d look back at Dib with a hateful squint. Dib smiled back, fully enjoying the show as Zim went pinkish in embarrassment. It wasn’t Irken nature to talk feelings, and Dib felt so special being able to witness it.  
Zim struggled onwards, he’d look down at his fingerless gloves, and play with the elastic bands.  
“But……”  
He swallowed and he stalled.  
“The full honesty is that I have never not wanted what you offered me. Sexually speaking.”  
The Irken would pop forwards with one hand on the table, the other would gesture passionately with a curled fist as he shouted.  
“THERE ARE A GREAT MANY OTHER THINGS ZIM TAKES ISSUE WITH!”  
  
“I know, I know,”  
Dib would laugh breathily as he waved at Zim to calm down.  
“But you get what I mean! You say ‘Stop’ but you don’t mean stop you just say it because you’re proud and repressed and shit. Maybe I am too. So, we need a word to replace that.”  
  
“Ooooohhh.”  
Zim finally nodded, he’d fold his hands neatly in front of himself and exclaim brightly;  
“I get it! We have a word for that in Irken, it’s (Stop; serious.)”  
Zim enunciated the word carefully so Dib could try and say it, but like with most Irken words, it was in a kind of insectoid clicking that Dib couldn’t begin to hope to replicate. At least not without the help of some kind of technology.  
  


“Yeeaaahhhh.”  
The human droned as he adjusted his glasses.  
“I’m not going to be screaming that in the throes of passion, but the safe word should at least be something that I can pronounce. Something that neither of us would ever bring up while we’re uh, going at it.”  
  
The two men sat there for a moment puzzling over what exactly fit the criteria of a showstopping call, something that would be a kind of sexual anti-panacea. Dib scratched his head, Zim tapped at the table with his claws.  
  
Then as if on cue, their eureka moment was a singular double gasp. They both hastily blurted the name of Dibs bitterly estranged sibling;  
“GAZ!!!”  
  
\----  
  
Zim had agreed to the safe word, and he would also agree that they needed to move the RV to a more secluded location than a Wally Mart parking lot. It wasn’t hard to convince Zim that they needed to take the time to do things properly, so they could proceed uninterrupted and in peak physical condition.  
Each man would feed himself and shower before the RV was rolled down a dirt road pointing out towards the yawning orange desert. As he drove along the long dusty stretch Dib felt as if he was piloting his way across the surface of mars itself. Though, that planet had been lost in a battle between him and the alien invader a long time ago. He and Zim would share a laugh over their shared memory. Then Dib started prodding at what a terrible driver Zim had been, and Zim began to loudly question how it was that Dib’s massive head could have fit in the narrowly carved chasm of the Murcurian ass. The universe is full of mysteries.  
  
Their covert vehicle would come to a stop just beneath the lip of a dusty rust coloured cliff face. Far enough from it that it was unlikely they would be crushed by falling boulders, and close enough that the humongous mesa would shade them from the slow roasting morning light. Dib would park the rv there overnight.  
  
Dib hit the button to turn off the ignition. Zim could hardly contain himself as he burst out of the copilot's seat and dashed towards the back of the RV, where the main bed was.  
The bed itself was a mattress wide enough to contain 3 Dibs, and long enough to accommodate Dibs stretched out proportions. It had been custom made to their specifications, of course.  
“COMPUTER!”  
Zim yipped.  
  
“Ugh. Please don’t involve me in this.”  
The AI groaned in response.  
“I’ve seen more of Dibs ass than I’d like to in my indeterminate operating span.”  
  
“Then Zim shall permit you to shut off all the video sensors in this room! Because I DON’T want to share! SO HAH!”  
The Irken barked, hands on his hips.  
  
The computer gave a fake gasp, dripping in AI sarcasm.  
“Ohhhh noooo. Bummer for me. What did you want?”  
  
“Arm the restraint system! Then you have permission to leave me to my _filthy evil_ .”  
Zim would clasp his hands together with delight as he thought of his plans. He’d release their hold to wave off the nearest computer lens and dismiss his servant.  
“Dib will summon you again when you are needed. That is all.”  
  
Sturdy pillars made of dusky rose Irken metal lifted up from the four corners of the bed and locked into hidden slots in the ceiling, forming a very fortified four poster bed. Wires would extend from each one of the pillars, at just about mattress height, and from these would pop a clasping shackle.  
  
“There. Have fun. And please, PLEASE. Don’t call on me until you’re done.”  
The eternally tired AI begged, before returning to silence.  
  


Zim would giggle as he grinned with wicked mirth, and twist on his heel to look back down the hall.  
Dib had been forbidden from taking a peek inside Zims bag of goodies, but this had not stopped him from hovering near them, and trying to sneak a glance while Zims back was turned.  
“HEY!! STAY OUT OF THERE!”  
The Irken shouted as he stomped towards him.  
  
Dib took his hands off the tied off top of the bag and took a step back, both palms raised in surrender.  
“I didn’t touch anything!”  
  
“Liar!”  
Zim growled as he marched up to Dib. He grabbed the bag in one hand, and looked Dib over with a toothy snarl.  
“You’ll learn what’s in this bag when I am good and ready to share it with you, and not a MOMENT before! The Dib is too weasley for his own good! “  
The lanky assless human had sadly put on more clothing to drive, claiming that he needed them to look “normal enough not to get pulled over by highway patrol.” Zim had barely accepted it at the time, but now that he had free reign to boss Dib around to his liking the front of Dibs black T-Shirt made for a nice handle.  
Zim grabbed Dib hastily by the front of it, just beneath the collar, and began to drag him into the bedroom.  
“I can’t leave you alone for a single second without you snooping at my things! Always prying, always poking- well it is ZIMS TURN to do the poking now!”  
  
“Jeeze man! Watch the threads- this is one of my favorite shirts!”  
Dib complained as he struggled to match Zims excited pace. Zim threw him into the small master bedroom, and Dib was easily taken with the momentum of the small aliens' deceitfully strong arm. Dib fell onto the end of the bed with a stifled puff of air.  
  
“You will strip and you will do it now! You will do it because it pleases me- and you DO want to please me tonight, Dib.”  
Arms folded behind himself, the authoritative Irken grinned as he watched Dib crawl up onto the bed. Of course the human sulked, but that didn’t stop him from doing as he was told.  
  
“Yeah? And why is that?”  
The dark haired man questioned impudently. He tossed his shirt to the floor, and leaned back against the headboard to give himself some stability while he shucked off his pants. He needed to see Zims reaction.  
  
Zim watched over him with the same kind of barely restrained hunger Dib had only seen in trained police dogs. Weather it was intention to kill or intention to fuck, the intensity of Zims stare when he WANTED something was a beautiful thing to behold. His antennae slowly pitched forwards as he watched Dib slide his thin pale legs from the dark grey soft casing of his pajama pants.  
“You will do it because I have commanded it. If you don’t listen to me I will punish you, and you won’t like it. If you do listen, I will gratuitously praise you in all the depraved ways your damaged ape brain desires.”  
  
Dib hated that Zim knew him well enough to call him out, but damn if it wasn’t a turn on. To be seen, to have it turned against him by someone who knew how to wield power. It was mundane enchantment.  
He bit his lip, and glared down his nose as he kicked off his pants to the floor. Under them Dib wore a pair of black silk panties with black lace trim, which cupped his generous groin flatteringly.  
  
Zim stared at this with a look that bordered mania, and opened his mouth to sigh sharply.  
“Slut.”  
He hissed. Zim couldn’t help himself, he approached Dib with his chin turned down and antenna pinned back, as if he were about to engage Dib in combat.  
“Fiiiiilthy little slut. What a good human whore you are, throwing on your most humiliating underthings for Zim.” 

Dib hummed nervously, and squirmed back on the bed as the extraterrestrial crawled up onto the end of it.  
“I don’t think they’re that humiliating, actually. They just kind of- make me feel sexy?”  
Dib argued, his face heating up with embarrassment despite his words. Or, was it excitement? It was hard to tell. Zim touched Dibs knees and made him jump a little bit. The boy rubbed his thighs together in horny apprehension, hesitant to spread them.  
  
“Is it not humiliating to want to look sec-see for someone you once saw as a foe?”  
Zim shot back, eyes wide with excitement. He gripped at the inside of Dibs thighs with his pokey claws, and pressed to split them apart.  
“Spread your legs for me NOW, Dib, or face my fucking wrath.”  
  
Dib puffed in frustration, and looked away from Zim as he complied with the given order. He’d bottomed for Zim before, but he hadn’t been properly dommed by him. As the Irken set each of his ankles into the padded shackles of the bed posts, Dib wondered if the thrill he felt was anything close to what Zim experienced when Dib pinned him down and mercilessly fucked with him.  
In that moment it dawned on him that Zim was getting some form of payback. The justice was karmic enough, Dib supposed. What could it hurt to throw a little gasoline on the fire?  
“I hope I face your “fucking wrath”, space boy. Go easy on me and I’m just going to be disappointed. Might never let you do this again.”  
  
“HAH!”  
The Irken spat. He sat up sharply and dug his claws into Dibs thighs hard enough to make Dib cringe.  
“I was just going to make you scream yourself voiceless, Dib. Now I’m going to have to do that AND suck out your soul through the bell end of your disgusting pierced cumstick.”

“Hah,”  
Dibs dick jumped at the combination of pain and threat.  
“-fuck.”  
  
Zim giggled lowly. He crawled farther up Dibs long body, and sat down on Dibs hips. The thick denim of his jeans and the weight of Zim’s juicy green ass pressed down into the soft fabric covering Dibs manhood. Dib wondered if Zim could feel it twitching when he ground back on it. Zim couldn’t, but he didn’t need to. He could see the effects of his actions plain as day on Dibs gaunt thirsty face. He could see it in the shimmer of Dib’s weird alien eyes, and the tremble of their sweet caramel honey irises as Dib looked up at him.  
  
“You couldn’t deny me this.”  
Zim asserted. He plucked the gloves off his hands and tossed them away. With bare hands he felt up Dibs chest, pushing the thin black strands of his chest hair down. Zim leaned on Dib and ground down into him again. When Dib bit his lip in order not to groan, Zim reached out to sharply pinch and twist his nipple.  
  
“AH! -FUCK! SHARP! SHARP NAILS!”  
Dib yipped as his hips shot up to buck against Zim.  
  
The Irken laughed in bubbly glee as he grabbed the other one, and pinched them both hard.  
“ADMIT IT, WEAKLING, ADMIT IT! Your body is addicted to The Mighty Zim!!”  
  
Dib was glad that his nipples were already pierced, so that Zim couldn’t threaten to do that damage himself. The black metal barbells didn’t help the pinching feel less painful, but the pain itself made Dibs skin prickle with delighted goosebumps. He hissed through his teeth, and he glared up at the green egomaniac perching on his dick.  
“No way,” Dib challenged with a simper, his voice trembling with intensity as he spoke through the distracting blissful stinging.  
“If you want me to admit anything, Zim, you’re just going to have to torture it out of me.”  
  
  
Zim bit his own tongue as he leered down at Dib. He would pull and release Dibs nipples, causing him to suppress a gasp by breathing quickly through his nose. As Zim raked his claws down Dibs ribs, he’d rattle like a large cricket at the sight of Dibs squirming and flinching.  
Dibs hands fluttered at his sides and curled into fists to avoid touching Zim while he was in control.  
  
Zims palms slid back over the red stinging scratches of pulled skin, and up Dibs torso till Zim was laying on Dibs chest with hands on Dibs shoulders.  
Zims mouth tucked itself into the curve of Dibs neck. One hand cupped the shaved back of Dibs head and felt over the soft short hairs, while he growled into Dibs ear.  
“You’re going to regret saying that, _Dibworm._ ”  
  
As Zim began to kiss Dibs neck, his antennae would lift and tap against Dibs head with marked interest, taking in the smell of his freshly washed hair and the heat of his warm mammalian body. Listening to Dibs breath hitch from the sensation of Zims lips pressing to his touch starved skin. Zims claws ever so carefully pet their way through the short forest of black hairs covering his head, and up to the top where it was longer, to comb through it and groom him.   
Dib sighed with deep contentment.  
“Oh, I don’t know about that.”  
  
Zim sucked hard on Dibs shoulder. He sucked till it hurt and his human began to squirm, and then he bit down.  
  
“Ahhhhh--AH! OW!”  
Dib flinched, his face scrunched as experienced the business end of Zims sharp zipper bug teeth.  
“Fuck! You little bitch!”  
  
Zim licked at the wound as it leaked little flecks of blood, his alien cricket tymbal rattled softly as he did. Zim then leaned back to grind on Dib a little more as he mocked him.  
“I haven’t even started yet, Dib. Just keep on taunting me!! The thought of your decimation grows ever sweeter on my palate.”  
  
“Arms up!”  
Zim demanded with a pat to Dibs lithe biceps.  
  
“FINE!”  
Dib snapped, though he puffed and glared, he readily complied to Zims order. Zim leaned over him to shackle first his right then his left wrist to their respective bed posts.  
It gave Dib a moment to appreciate the sweet pheromone Zim gave off when he got worked up. It was a sort of myrrh sugar musk, mixed with the weird sterile scent of Zims cyborg skin when it got moist. He’d taken a sample of it once to test if it had any kind of special addictive properties, but he hadn’t found any chemical compounds that should affect humans. Dib was just a freak who really liked the smell of his horny Irken. He could accept that.  
  
Zim would stand and hop off the bed so he could manually tighten the cords. He’d hold down a button on the side of the bed frame, and Dib would be unable to resist the pull of the cords as they drew his limbs tightly away from his body. His bondage left him spread out like a starfish on the bed.  
Of course he’d pull on the cords anyways, because it was exciting to feel restrained and helpless. As he started to go into a submissive headspace, the worked up human would swallow heavily, and resist uselessly.  
  
Zim found it titillating. He watched Dib like a cat honing in on a laser pointer dot. As he walked back around to the foot of the bed he would hold onto the bed post, and slide around its pole gracefully.  
“Feeling comfortable, my twisted love-slave? Not too tight for you, is it?”  
  
“You wish!”  
Dib snapped, like a nonsensical brat with one functioning brain cell entirely focused on getting his dick wet.  
“I’ll show you too tight, you evil bastard!”  
  
Zim laughed at a great volume, tingling with glee, and pulled his shirt up over his head;  
“Oh-YOU WILL DIB! AND WE SHALL SEE HOW TIGHT YOU REMAIN ONCE ZIM IS THROUGH WITH YOU!”  
He tossed his shirt directly at Dibs head, where the human was powerless to remove it.  
  
“HEY!”  
Dib blushed hard since he was embarrassed by his verbal fumble, and Zims stupid silly response, and at himself for finding such a dumb threat hot. He shook his head to knock Zims shirt free from where it hung off his hair sprig. Dib would get the shirt draping in a position where he could see past it with one eye. He then saw Zim leaning on the wall, peeling off his tight black jeans with great difficulty. Under these Zim wore a pair of spandex material briefs which hugged his ass scrumptiously, covered in pink and black tiger stripes.

  
Something about seeing Zim in nothing but those and the subjugation collar made all of the blood in Dib’s body rush south like a retreating tsunami. His personal brand displayed subtly on the front of Zims throat, the curves and lines of Zims athletic pear shaped frame, the way Zims eyes coveted him- if Dib had less self control he could have nut right then.  
  
Zim grunted and growled as he struggled to pull the jean ends from his weird creature ankle talons, but once every bit of his limbs was free from excess clothing he launched himself back towards Dib like a dick seeking missile. He’d jump up and land on the bed with his bag in hand. He’d rip the thing open and begin looking for something inside. Once he found it, he’d hastily begin unwrapping it.  
“Prepare yourself, Dib. I’m going to play you like a- eh. 6 stringed instrument!”  
  
Dib tilted his head to try and shake the shirt off in the other direction, it was getting a little bit irritating to see around.  
“What, you mean like a lute? Or a guitar? I think a bass guitar only has five strings. Couldn’t be a harp, those have something like, 12 strings.”  
  
Zim sighed in irritation.  
“I CARE NOT WHAT FORM THE INSTRUMENT TAKES! You are it! If you wish to assign yourself lute kin, be my guest!”  
Zim would take out what Dib perceived to be a piece of black fabric, and shook it out.  
“The point is that you are about to be expertly played, fool boy.”  
  
Zim snatched the shirt off Dibs head and tossed it carelessly behind himself. He set the flat black fabric down on Dibs chest where the human could not see it. Dib puzzled over what it could be, but it at least felt soft.  
  
“I’ll be taking THIS.”  
Zim declared as he plucked Dibs glasses off of his nose bridge. Zim folded them nicely in his hands before setting them on the bedside table.  
  
  
Dib thought that the gentle nimbleness of the action was Zim subtly bragging that he still had full use of his hands. So he squinted at Zim for more reasons than just being half blind.  
“What are you taking them off for?”  
The bound man asked, as he tried to crane his neck and see what Zim had set on his chest.  
  
Zim gave a bubbly cackle and lifted what was clearly a black silk blindfold off of Dibs chest. He allowed Dib to get a good look at it and pulled it over Dibs eyes.  
“So I can put THIS on you instead!”  
  
“Shit!”  
Dib exclaimed hotly as the light stopping cloth pressed softly over his eyes. Zims fast hands pulled the elastic back over his head and let it go with a slightly stinging snap.  
“Fuck!!”  
Zim pulled his hands away, and Dib could only tell where Zim was by the warmth and weight on his stomach, and the sound of his quiet breathing, but nothing else.  
  
“Let us find out how you cope with an assailant you cannot see, hmn?”  
Zim trilled. Dib could feel the ever so subtle vibration of Zims tymbal giving off a very low rattle, but its frequency was so low Dib himself couldn’t hear it. He didn’t need sight to find out what was going on since he was a vigilant bastard. However, by nature of Dib’s chosen profession as a seeker of evidence and an observer of the unknown, being without that essential sense of sight was almost more inhibiting than the bondage that held him down. Dib shook his head and grit his teeth, and grunted in indignation as he tested for a way to get the blindfold off on his own. Zim knew he would want to watch and denied him that just to fuck with him.  
Dib was in furious love.  
  
Zim shifted to lay down across his chest as Dib spoke;  
“Oh, oh I get it- you’re using my whole voyeur thing against me, aren’t you? You know how much I love to watch, so you’re denying me that- real cute Zim. Real fucking cute! Y’know what? I-”  
  
Zims lips pressed to Dibs, his hands reaching up to hold the sides of Dibs jaw, keeping his head still and keeping him from struggling.  
This was not the same kind of kiss like the one Zim had given him at breakfast. He did not pull away and leave Dib wanting. Instead, the Irken dominantly and purposefully worked against Dibs mouth with his own to pry Dibs lips open, and slip his flexible segmented tongue into Dibs mouth cavern.  
  
Both of Zims hands cupped under and pulled on Dib’s jaw to open it up further. Zims tongue stroked over and against Dibs, while the humans thick and clumsy mouth appendage struggled to keep up. Zim giggled into Dibs mouth, hooked the fingers of one hand into Dibs mouth to REALLY ensure that it would stay open, and wrapped his flexible tentacle tongue fully around Dibs tongue in loops.  
Dibs face grew hot and red, his body writhed under Zims as the Irken tongue wrapped around his own began to jerk it off. Zim had done the same thing to his cock before, so doing it to his tongue was an obvious and humiliating tease that made Dib moan out softly all the same. The human would try to talk, but Zims tongue would wrap around Dibs tighter to hold it in place. In retaliation for Dibs insubordination, the tentacle tongue would slide around Dibs more aggressively. The friction was all at once incredibly good and intensely frustrating, and the sensation went right to Dibs groin.  
  
When Zim got tired of making Dib groan and buck at nothing, he’d pull Dibs mouth open just a little more. Dib would grunt at the strain Zim put on his jaw. He felt Zims tongue release his and moved to speak, but the attempt was rapidly cut short. Instead Dib let out a wet choked sound as Zim slid his tongue into his throat and played around with his uvula to make him gag.  
He knew Zim was doing it both to debase him and humiliate him, but it still made his dick throb. The lack of oxygen from his choking and the weird wet feeling of having his throat literally fucked by Zims long segmented alien tongue was sheer majesty.  
  
Dib pulled on his ankle restraints frequently as heat pooled in his guts. His cock was way too restrained inside of those black soft panties now that he was fully erect. Zimcontinued to fuck his throat with his tongue, and Dib leaked like a broken drippy cum faucet in his pretty lace underwear. Zim was chirping, grinding slowly on Dib, and Dib could feel the Irkens tentacle cock slowly writhing around inside his eccentric boxers like a dying eel. Both freaks were on fire with their lust.  
  
Zim would break the kiss, leaving a thick strand of mixed spittle between the two of them. He licked it off Dibs chin with a pleased hum and the human gasped sharply;  
“W-wait! Wait! Holy FUCK let me BREATHE first!”  
  
Zim laughed, he gave Dib a half-pat half-gentle slap across one cheek.  
“Idiot, Zim is done sucking your face! I am cleaning you.”  
Zim kissed Dib’s stubbled chin while avoiding poking himself with his human’s snakebite piercings. He kissed down Dib’s adams apple. He trilled softly as he listened to the air go up through Dibs tongue-abused throat, and up out his pierced nose as the human sighed in relief.  
  
“Stupid plaything~”  
Zim purred, before sucking gently on the bite wound he’d left in Dibs shoulder earlier. There were many others like it, since the pair could not seem to keep hands off each other. Or mouths for that matter. One spot in particular, on Dibs left side where his neck met his shoulder, was a favorite spot of Zims. The favored patch of skin was covered in a number of scars, thick and thin, old and new, layered over one anothe r . If Dib was going to leave that damn branded collar on him, then Zim would leave his permanent mark on Dib for the rest of his stupidly short existence.  
  
Dib twitched as he caught his breath, and began to whine as Zim lingered, kissing there and working Dib up.  
“Come on Zim!!! That’s enough foreplay, don’t you think?”  
  
  
“Foreplay?”  
Zim hummed into Dibs collar bone and traced his tongue across the warm skin.  
“This is all a part of the same event, Dib. I’m not in a rush. If you feel too aroused for comfort, then that’s your fault for being all horny and impatient.”  
As Zim said this, he’d lift his hands and begin to rub Dibs nipples under his thumbs. This would create a dull but distinct zap of arousal traveling from Dibs nipples and down to the human’s needy breeding rod, to make him groan. How long was Zim going to take to make him cum?  
  
As if listening in on his thoughts, Zim bribed him;  
“Hmnn, tell you what, Dib. If you beg your fucklord Zim nicely, maybe I’ll take my amazing tongue and treat you elsewhere.”  
  
“Fuck- fuck, please!”  
Dib, who loved it when Zim sucked him off, caved instantaneously. The blindfold was making everything else feel way more intense, and he eagerly wanted to know how that would affect sensation below his hips.  
  
“Ah ah ah,” Zim tutted while pinching Dibs nipples again. “You didn’t address me properly. Try again, apething.”  
  
Dib grit his teeth in response and sucked air through them. Zim pinching with his claws swayed him to speak.  
“RRGH! FINE-- FINE! Please! Please, fucklord Zim! Suck me off before my dick explodes!”  
  
Releasing Dibs nipples from their throbbing, painful death hold, Zim giggled lightly.  
“Ah, my silly Dib, your dick isn’t going to explode all on it’s own. If I wanted your dick to explode I would have rigged it with a fleshlight made entirely out of c4 putty.”  
He’d pat Dibs chest and slide down Dibs body to sit between his legs.  
  
“Noted.” Dib would huff. He wiggled his hips slightly in impatience, since it was hard to stay totally still when he didn’t know what was going on. Dib also dealt with the throbbing of his nipples as the biting sensation slowly ebbed away.  
“You have no idea how glad I am that a fleshlight of C4 is not something you can buy in a modern sex shop.”  
  
Zim hushed Dib and stroked his thighs, as if it were a legitimate way to pet Dib and soothe him.  
“Shhhh. I would not blow up something that was of use to me. Now let your fucklord work.”  
  
Zim looked down at Dibs groin and smirked to himself at his mates uncontrollable jizz-leaking. A dark spot of precum was clearly visible against the shimmering black of the fabric. As Zim felt along the inseams of the lace trim circling Dibs inner thigh, Dib would remember that his legs were bound.  
“Wait Zim, do you need to release my ankles t-”  
  
**_sssSSCCHHRRIIP_ ** _  
_ _  
_ Dibs hips were raised by the force of Zims yanking hands. The Irken used his claws to break open the panties at Dibs hips and rip them off, away from the enticing crotch meat packed inside. Like shelling a crab.  
Under the panties, Dibsl undercarriage was shaved cleanly, which was Dibs own personal preference and totally not something he’d started doing to make himself more appealing for Zim.  
  
“DAMN IT ZIM!!”  
Dib shouted. His fists clenched and he beat back against the bed with them.  
“I LIKED THOSE! You’ve GOT to stop wrecking all my underwear!!”  
  
“Ugh.”  
Zim rolled his eyes as he tossed the broken fabric away.  
“Quit your sniveling, Dib. I will buy you a new pair.”  
  
“Yeah?? Well I liked THOSE ONES, Zim!”  
The human insisted. He was still hard as a rock though.  
  
So, Zim spit onto his hand and took hold of the shaft, and started to stroke Dibs cock to soothe him. Zim heard Dibs stuttered gasping, felt the jerking of his hips, and knew he’d been successfully distracted.  
“Fine. Then Zim will wash and fix them for you.”  
Zim did not put any earnest effort into touching his mate though. He did not want to make Dib cum too early, so he firmly but slowly worked the shaft in his warm, adroit, weird bird hands.  
“And, instead of making them super cool, I will use the boring black thread this time. Agreeable?”  
The alien added.  
  
“Mmhn,,mmhhn”  
Dib nodded in satisfaction, before pressing his cheek into his shoulder. His lips stayed parted in a silent “O” as he breathed out.  
“Zim, please-fuck,pretty PRETTY please, put your mouth on me!”  
Dib hardly cared about the status of his stupid underwear anymore, there were more immediate problems to worry about.  
  
“Hmnf.”  
Zim huffed and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. Dib could feel the bed shifting as Zim moved to lay down on his stomach and set up between Dibs thighs.  
“Very well. But only because you look so very pathetic, all needy like this.”  
  
Dibs whole being was so honed in on what was happening that he shuddered at the sound of Zims wet lips parting. The Irkens warm breath blew over the pierced and exposed head of his uncut cock. His Prince Albert ring bumped against Zims bottom lip as the Irken sucked in the tip of Dibs cock, and the human helplessly moaned to express his deep feelings on the matter.  
“Oh-- _GOD,_ Ahhh, Yess, fuck!”  
Sounds leaked out of him. Meaningless, indecipherable noises, all for Zims keen enjoyment.  
  
Zim held down Dibs hips with one hand while the other held Dibs shaft still by the base. That way he could wrap his tongue around the rest of it and slick it up with his spit. The more he sucked and stroked, the less intelligent Dibs babbling became. His antennae lifted slightly to pick up on it. Dibs praise was like a kind of warming drug that made Zim wriggle on his knees and press his thighs close together. His tymbal rattled and made more of that deep, unheard rumbling as he leaned down to take more of Dib in his mouth, swallowing down the head of his cock. As he did this, his tongue wound around Dibs shaft to jerk off the portion that had made it inside his mouth.  
  
Dib gave a low, slow, loud groan of appreciation.  
“Ugggghhn, yes-oh-fuck, Zim-.....oohhhhhh. Zim your mouth,, hah,”  
  
The lower dots on Zim’s PAK opened up slightly, the fans kicked on and Zim began to breathe through his PAK instead of his throat. This way he didn’t have to do anything other than focus on how to suck Dib off properly. He could deep throat Dib without worrying about having to come back up for air- and he did. The fan pulled in air behind him with a gentle mechanical hiss. Zim bobbed his head. He held Dibs hips. He listened to the unending stream of horny brain dead praise and waited for Dib to get close.  
  
“ZIM! ZIM IMGONNA--!!”  
Dib shouted as a warning, but Zim already knew what was going on. Through the pusling veins of his partners sex, he could feel Dibs heart racing, and he could tell he was about to hit his peak.  
Instead of giving Dib that pleasure he yanked his head back and unsheathed the cock from his throat.  
  
“WH-”  
Dibs face twisted in confusion at his denial, he kicked his ankles into the bed, huffing and panting. Zim held his dick in both hands and just barely stroked the lower shaft of his spit slicked length.  
“HH- WHAT? ZIM!”  
  
“Well?” Zim asked him casually but raspily, he cleared his throat. “You’re gonna what?”  
  
“YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO!”  
Dib fumed, his face red with more than just arousal.  
  
Zim grinned so hard it hurt, he bit his lip to stifle his laughter, and replied in an infuriating mocking tone.  
“Oh? Do I? Sorry, I’m just a stupid alien who’s never even heard of sex before mating with you, this is all super new to my spongey nubile brain!”  
  
Dib bellowed with rage and threw his head back in heated frustration;  
“DON’T! DON’T YOU PULL THAT SHIT ON ME! First of all that’s not even true, you’ve bragged multiple times about how much sex you had in the resisty, with MULTIPLE different species! You’re a little green SLUT, ZIMMOTHY! AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON’T LET ME CUM I’LL TIE YOUR ANKLES TO THE BACK OF THE RV AND DO DOUGHNUTS IN A FIELD OF CACTI!”  
  
As Dib ranted and raved, Zim used the volume of his voice to cover up the fact he was pulling a tight thin rubber cock ring out of the rustling plastic bag. Zim quickly popped it in his mouth and worked it around to get it thoroughly coated in spit. He’d pull it back out smoothly and let it dangle off one finger. Grinning, he’d reply to Dib.  
“You’re right, earthpussy. I’m just messing with you.”  
And with that said, he’d press the ring to Dibs cock tip. Avoiding the dark metal of Dib’s Prince Albert ring, he’d push the restrictive rubber band onto his victim. With the help of Zims slippery alien mucus, the black ring slipped all the way down to the base of Dibs fuckstick, where it held fast.  
  
“What? WHAT?” Dib turned his head and tried to look around himself dumbly, as if that would help him figure out what Zim had just done to his dick.  
“Oh. No. Oh, fuck--is that, what I think it is?”  
  
“I ‘unno,” Zim shrugged his shoulders, which was not a thing Dib could see, and sighed happily as he put both hands back on Dibs dick. He jerked him off with every intention of making him cum, and in response Dib yelped and clenched his jaw. The human hissed air out through his teeth and pressed his shoulders back into the mattress to brace himself.  
Zim giggled, and continued to lie. He was very proud of the research he’d done on how to make fornication absolutely miserable for his human.  
“All I know is the lady at the sex shop said this thing would make the evening more INTENSE for you. Are you feeling intense yet, my Dib?”  
  
Dib, who was feeling way too much, so close to his peak, could only let out angry animalistic snarls as the feeling of climax kept building and his dick kept throbbing. His balls pulled tight to his groin in preparation to release their contents- but he got nothing. He got nothing and Zim kept stroking because he loved to hear Dibs voice crack when he cried out in ferocious vexation. “Ss--PPPPh!! HH!! PLEASE!! OFF!!”  
  
Zim then cackled like a madman, he took his hands off of Dib and let his poor red cock flop over, twitching. It tried to spit but nothing at all came out.  
“YOU FOOL! You gave me this power! Of COURSE I wasn’t going to make this easy for you, Dib! Your first hint should have been when I let you lay down on your back, like some kind of pillowy princess, instead of leashing you and forcing you to lick Zim out for hours on end!!”  
  
Dib panted hard, his teeth clenched as he fought the shackles with real motivation. He tilted his head up to shout in Zims general direction.  
“Fuck you, man! I didn’t consent to put up with your bullshit power trip and not cum my brains out!!”  
  
Dib felt Zim shifting on the bed. The Irken had done so to remove his own underwear, but of course Dib had no idea what was going on. Seeing as Zim had slid a cock ring on him, Dibs mind instantly snapped to something involving more cock and ball torture- but no. Zim tossed off his underwear to the floor, and picked up Dibs cock in his hand again.  
  
“Poooooor Dibby~”  
Zim cooed. He licked at the head of Dibs prick and sucked on the end of the tip gently with his warm hot lips. He loved the way it made his human bite his lip and shudder.  
“You can cum your brains out when I’m done with you. Why don’t you think of doing something nice for Zim for a change, huh?”  
  
Zim slipped the whole head of Dibs cock back into his mouth to suck on it slowly, and really drag out the feeling of frustrating, barely-there climactic pleasure for Dib. Dib clenched his teeth so hard he thought he might crack one, and then let off on the pressure. Zim pulled off with a giggle once he’d had his fun, and started to pet Dibs thighs again.  
  
“Mmhn,,I thought-” Dib swallowed dryly. “I thought this was supposed to be about pleasing me!”  
  
Zims hips lined up with Dibs, Zim held his own cock in one hand and looked at it. The wriggly Irken pleasure spike wasn’t thick, it was no wider than Zims own hand at its base, and tapered to it’s tip. It was smoothly segmented, similarly to Zims tongue, and covered in its own kind of clear lubrication. Dib had once likened it to a clit that Zim could fuck things with.  
The Irken proceeded to line up the tip of his slimy pleasure spike with Dibs waiting hole, and allowed the tip of it to trace curiously around the twitching rim. To Dib, this would feel kind of like being tongued.  
“Big shocker, Dib.”  
Zim sighed with self satisfaction as he started to press his way into his nemesis.  
“I lied.”  
  
Dib gasped at the wet and warm sensation, his spine crawled with a dreadful type of arousal mixed humiliation.  
“No--No-fuck--don’t do this to me Zim, please--it’s so much,”  
  
Zim kept one hand on Dibs hip as a comfort to his human. He knew from past experience that Dib would be fine if he just went for it. His Irken cock was so much kinder than Dibs bashing brute tool of a sex organ.  
Zim knew that if the human hadn’t been all pouty and proud about not being able to cum, he would have been sighing. Dib would have been rolling his head from side to side with eyes fluttering like a virginal bride. Dib so loved to be fucked. Zim could see it in his pouting lips, and hear it in the way Dib huffed. It was killing him that he couldn’t cum, but he loved it.  
  
“Come now, my tiny tall thing~” Zim cooed down at Dib. He was halfway in, and let the rest of his pleasure spike glide in on instinct. Without wiping off his wet hand, he’d pick up Dibs cock again, and stroke it.  
“Is it not delicious for you? The overwhelming wanting of it all? The PRESSURE of not getting what you want, and waiting for it? ”  
He’d bite his lip, and buck shallowly to grind his gently undulating spike around inside Dib.  
“Is it not a maddening change from what you expected?”  
Zim moaned quietly, he bit the inside of his cheek and rumbled at the sensation of Dibs hungry ass tensing around him.  
“ _THIS_ is human enrichment.”  
  
Dib groaned, feeling attacked via the stroking of his unspent crotch rocket and now Zims weird alien dick rubbing into his prostate. His sex twitched and throbbed in Zims hand with indomitable urgency. Dib could hardly think coherently enough to answer Zims pointless rapidfire questions. And with his sight totally eliminated, his sensory experience was both wildly better and horribly worse.  
“Guhhh,”  
The human groaned, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder.  
  
Dibs muscles strained as he pulled the shackles on his wrists. Zim fucked him with the consistency of a robot, because Ikens are cyborgs, and did not waver in his goal to melt Dibs brain in the slightest.  
It was a maddening experience to be held on the edge of his peak, and he loved that he had lost control over such a basic thing- but it sure did suck. A lot. Pleasure was a blinding feeling blaring like loud horns behind the blindfold, like a train was about to hit him but time had paused seconds before impact.  
His dick was becoming so sensitive that Zims constant slow shaft strokes were more like a pleasurable agony.  
“Mmmmmm---gonna kill you~”  
He moaned with wavering bravado .  
  
  
Zim smiled so hard his eyes squinted. He sank fully into Dib, and the human cried out with pleasure and misery. “No, Dib. No. I don’t think you will. Not tonight.”  
  
Zim proceeded to use Dib as his living fleshlight and torture toy.  
For Zim it was an elation above all others to make sex with Dib. It was more than the simple carnal feeling Zim had experienced in his many space trysts, because there was something there. The history, the satisfaction, and the intangible weight of knowing he had power over someone who held power over him. Moreover, Dib had chosen to keep him around. Dib was the only one who had pined for his loss when all others had left him for dead, or wished him dead.  
That single ravenous, passionate human was the only living thing who wanted him alive. Zim was compelled to drill his importance into Dib’s brain harder, to set up a shrine in Dib’s mind that he could not hope to topple, so that Dib would never forget him. Dib had, at one point, thought of Zim as something amazing and stalwart, and he wanted to prove Dib right. Because if Dib believed he was irreplaceable and astonishing, then at least somebody did.  
  
Zim fucked Dib with vigor and it sounded like someone had dropped a giant cicada into the room. Dib could feel Zims harsh insectoid chirping vibrating against his skin and through the pleasure spike inside of him.  
Zim drove into his paramore hard and deep, til Dib was screaming and his overwrought tears were dripping out invisibly into the blindfold. He could only tell by Dibs occasional sobs that the human was crying at all.  
“ZIM!! Z-ZIM PPPPLLLEASSEe!”  
Dib begged, his voice warbling.  
  
Zim held Dib by his hips, his nails biting in, and rammed into Dibs ass repeatedly as he screamed back.  
“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO, SLUTBOY?”  
  
Dib, who had every reason to use the safe word, did not use it. He loved the bittersweet pain and the lack of control, and knowing that Zim wanted to push him to experience the murky depths of his depraved whims. He loved getting to scream and cry, and let it all out in front of the only being in the universe he gave a fuck about. Everything bad about it felt so overwhelmingly mind-numbingly bad/good, and he owed it all to Zim.  
“YOU!” His voice cracked, he gasped as his cock jumped hard. Zims spike pressed into his sweet spot at just the right angle to make his dick twitch like it was going to spit, and nothing came out at all. The human cried brokenly.  
“Hhhh-H-YOU! ZIm!! You-o-Own ME!”  
  
“YEEESSSSSSSS.”  
Zims head fell forwards so he could flutter over Dibs twitching torso and taste the hot sweat smell of his overworked wriggling. Zim’s thrusting got more pointed and slowed down as he came. The Irken’s alien fuckhole shivered and dripped as he internally clenched and came hard at the sight of Dibs' debasement. His forehead and antennae pressed to Dibs stomach. He panted slowly and calmly and huffed out heavily, entirely out of tune with Dibs frantic needy breaths.  
  
Before he could get too tempted to go for a second climax inside his playmate, Zim pilled out. As he did, he would stroke slowly over Dibs thighs. Post nut, Zim sounds surprisingly love drunk, if not a little condescending.  
“That’s it, that’s a _good boy_ . That’s my good monkey. Letting Zim take you in this wretched state.”  
  
Dib licked and bit his lips. He took in a slow shaky gulp of air to try and get his breathing under control again. He didn’t like crying at all in serious life situations, but this was somehow easier. This didn’t matter. And Zims stupid praise made him feel better.  
“Tcchhh, “ Dib scoffed, smiling as he sniffled. “Th-that? That? Was nothing, I can take worse.”  
  
The Irken chuckled darkly and patted Dibs side roughly like he was a beast of burden.  
“I’m sure you could. And you will. I’ll be testing that out some time.”  
  
  
Dib whimpered and bit his lips in response. Zim watched Dibs ankles pull at the cords, signalling that he really badly wanted to rub his thighs together. The Irken smiled at this feeble little response and pulled a clump of tissues out of the bag.  
  
Dib felt the bed shifting as Zim approached his face. Something soft was placed over his nose and lips and for a moment Dib thought Zim was about to suffocate him to death.  
  
“Blow your ugly nose, you drippy masochist.”  
Zim ordered sweetly.  
He would get Dibs face cleaned up. He would get Dib's face cleaned up, give him sips from a nearby water bottle with a plastic nipple cap for easy liquid control, then hop back up on Dib's torso . The process was relatively quick, so Dib’s dick had no chance of rest or relief. As Zim started to speak again, he’d hold Dibs cock in his hands and kind of pet it. Not stroking it, just kind of looking at it, and playing with it.  
“You’ve been such a fun toy for me. Would you like Zim to ride you as a reward, Dib? Hmn? Do you want to cum in me?”  
He’d feel down to the base of Dibs dick with the tips of his fingers as the man started viciously nodding. The tickling tease of Zims finger pads made Dib’s thighs tense and caused some kind of shiver twitchy twinging thing to happen. Like the cold zip of an ice cube sliding up his lower back.  
  
“Oooohhh, Please. Pleaseplease please- yes! FUCK! I need it so bad-”  
Dib moaned like a bereft ghost. Zim’s careful clawed talons were so terrifically evil.  
  
“HmmMM. The pleading is good, but you’re forgetting something.”  
Zim clasped his hand around Dibs cock, just below the head and used his thumb to toy with the Prince Albert ring.  
“Address me by my title, sextoy.”  
He reminded Dib with a soft, buggy trill.  
  
“Ah, fffuck.” Dib seethed. He didn’t want to comply, but what if Zim came up with something worse? He huffed, and continued;  
“Please, Master Zim, please let me cum inside of you. I am literally actually dying!!! _FUCK_ man, _PLEASE_ ! You’re sosososo- **SOOOO** fucking _mean_ to me!!”  
  
“Mmmm.”Zim hummed and chirped at the same time.  
“Weeeeelllllll. Alright. Since you asked so nicely.”  
  
As Zims hands moved down to start sliding off the cock ring, Dib piped up again;  
“Uhm, would you also take the blindfold off, please? I want to watch this time.”   
  
“HHMMN.” Zim pondered. He had been thinking the same thing.  
The blindfold had been fun for a while, and he would likely use it on Dib again, but it had outlived its usefulness.  
“Very well, Dib pet. But this is not a mercy.”  
He’d scoot up, and slide the blindfold back off Dibs head.  
“I am doing this because I want to see the intelligence leave your eyes, as you cum yourself into a drooling, mindless meat mass.”  
  


Dib blinked at the low light of the room. His eyes squinted to adjust and he looked up at Zim smirking arrogantly down at him.  
“Asshole.”  
Dib growled. The vainglorious Irken leaned down to snatch a quick kiss from him.  
  
Zim slipped back down Dibs body to roll the rubber cock ring up and off of Dibs dick, and the human would cringe and clench his teeth. He would huff and winge til finally the tight rubber ring slipped off the end. Almost immediately, his overworked cum handle would begin dripping pre.  
The Irken tilted his head, his eyes squinted with exhilaration, as he cooed at the sight of it. Dib turned his red face away out of embarrassment.  
  
“Ohhhh, my poor Human,”  
Zim mocked. The Irken held Dibs shaft up and breathed over it, which was enough to make the human jerk and curl his toes.  
  
“Stop teasing me Zim!”  
Dib demanded, like a brat.  
  
Zim laughed deeply, before sitting upright on Dibs hips.  
“Then don’t turn your head away from me. Watch me like you said you would, fibbing little whore.”  
He would let go of Dibs manhood to spread the lips of his alien genitalia, giving Dib a good look at all the wet glistening tentacles inside. The 8 or so squid like limbs, with thicker softly glowing bulbs on their ends. In the dim light of the bedroom, Dib watched their glowing tips slide around restlessly and tease at Zims own hole. Zim would sit on his knees and hover over Dibs dick. He would let his squirming tentacles trace wet, licking strokes over the underside of the oversensitive cock as it laid on Dibs stomach. The Irken sighed, tilted his chin up, and beamed haughtily as he watched Dib gawk and gently buck. Dibs brows tensed with insatiable wanting.  
  
“Pooooor Dibby. If only your inferior cock could reach up and fill me. But you can’t do it without the help of your awful monster hands, can you?”  
He’d sit down on Dib, pressing the wet crevice of his sex against Dibs throbbing ache. Then Zim would gently rock back and forth against his dick, causing him to chirp in pleasure. For Dib, however, it was warm wet hell all over again.  
“Zim!!! FUCKINg-PLLEEASE!”  
He’d whine as he dripped all over his stomach. Zim stopped providing the friction as Dib tried to hump up into him. Dib burned all the way down to his chest with shame and anger, his face creased and hot with how frustrated he was.  
  
Zim licked across his lips, and chirped loudly. Dib felt the vibration buzz down through Zims groin and it worsened Dib’s need. It was hard to tell where Zims slick stopped and Dibs repressed dripping started. The Irken put his hands on Dibs chest, he fluttered his eyelids at him, and sighed as whorishly as he could.  
“Mmm. Tell me how sexy I am first. Tell me how bad you want to fuck your superior, worm.”  
  
  


Dib groaned so loudly that Zim thought he might burst a blood vessel with the anger of his effort.  
“I’m going to CUM if you don’t put it in! It doesn’t _matter_ WHAT you do! You’re SO INCREDIBLY STUPIDLY HOT! A-A _aand_ I _neeeeddd_ YOU SO BAD!! **_SO FUCKING BAD_**!”  
The human squealed, and it was sweet music to Zims trembling antennae.  
  
Dib hated begging, but Zim had been teasing him for a long fucking time to get him to break so cleanly. The Irken fetishized breaking the strong will of his stubborn owner, and seeing it done was a thrill to rival all others. Dibs shouting volume was a well deserved treat that made all the fine smooth scales on Zims green skin tingle. Zims eyes went half lidded and adoring, he’d laugh softly and lick his teeth at Dib in appreciation.  
“That’s it, grovel for your Master.”  
  
He lifted himself back up to take hold of Dibs cock and line it up with his hole. As Zim did this, the eager tentacles rimming his fuckhole would reach out and grab the head of Dibs cock with their short slippery arms. Zim barely had to do anything to push the head of Dibs cock towards where it needed to go. Without another thought he pressed his hips down, and started pushing Dib into his tight wet interior.  
Zim panted softly at the stretching strain, no sign of pain showed on his face, but the effort not to let any flash of submission show was present. Zim tensed his brow and looked down on Dib. His expression flickered defiantly, as he refused to let himself go to the breathtaking sensation. In spite of his basest urges, the Irken maintained control of himself. His thighs quivered as he struggled with how thick Dib was. Zim breathed out a forceful puff of air to set his head straight, and compelled his submissive;  
“Say, ‘thank you Master Zim, for allowing me to be inside you.’“  
  
Dib groaned deeply and fought to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head.  
“Thhnangghyou,,,zz--sim, fffffuck-”  
The human bit his lip, his hands once again balled into fists. Keeping his thoughts together was impossible when he was so sensitive and Zims interior was the perfect fuck-socket shape. The Irken’s internal tunnel was full of tight, squeezing rings and short, blunt cilia that tickled all over Dibs cock as he slipped inside. He’d huff, breathlessly, as Zim descended onto him.  
“-Foor, lettinggg me insiiidee~”  
  
  
“Ohhh, you’re so WELCOME my precious Dib.~”  
Zims tymbals rattled at a consistent needy pace, and Dib felt the vibration around his whole cock once the Irken was fully seated on him. Dib moaned in horny agony as Zims heat engulfed him. Zim took a moment to be still. He took a bleary eyed second to adjust to the size of his human. Zim could dom with Dib inside him, but it took so much focus not to let himself enter the easy thoughtless mind state of a cock crazy breeding slave. He trilled deeply again, watching Dib watch him. He’d blink down at Dib slowly and reach up to feel at his warmed metal collar.  
“Are you pleased, slut? Hmn? Do you live for Zims domination?”  
  
Dib nodded, he nodded thoughtlessly as his eyes watched Zim feeling the collar that Dib had installed onto him. Zim felt Dibs cock jump inside of himself, and gave a dry cackle.  
“ _Pathetic_.”  
  
Zim reached up to feel over Dibs chest, and balanced himself on Dibs ribs as he earnestly began to grind against him, squeezing on Dib inside himself because it felt good to do so, and he loved how Dib filled him up like nothing else. He wasn’t too thick or too long or too textured, he had an awful, sizable cum stick. Zim would never have told Dib so, but it was totally perfect for him. He was loath to admit it even to himself, even though his enjoyment in that moment was undeniable. He was flushed in the face, buzzing constantly as he dripped over Dibs smooth groin, riding him and milking his oversensitive prick for all he was worth.  
  
Dib could barely keep his vision straight, despite how bad he wanted to watch Zim over him, blushing pink and grinning like a monster, taking his dick with practiced ease like Dib was Zims favorite sex toy. Heat built up and Dib barely had any time to groan out that he was going to cum before his climax hit.  
“HHhH!”  
He’d gasp wordlessly. His body jerked. He’d buck up against Zim with enough effort to make Zim bounce on his dick.  
  
The Irken laughed maniacally, gasped, and held tightly to Dibs shoulders to stay on top.  
“THAT’S IT, THAT’S IT, DIB SLAVE!! CUM FOR YOUR TORMENTOR!! CUM FOR ZIIM!”  
He’d squeeze around Dib, not feeling Dibs cum in him so much as he did feel himself grow wetter, and Dibs hard dick twitching inside him. He’d know when Dib was done by the aftermath of the exhausted look on his overworked face, and the slow softening of his prick as Zim continued to gently ride him. Dib would twinge at the feeling of his oversensitive cock being used, and sigh out with his half-hearted lamenting.  
“That’s a good Dib.”  
Zim cooed with a pat to Dibs cheek. Dib would grumble like a brat, but that was par for the course. It was clear he’d enjoyed himself.  
  
Zim would pull off of Dibs cock, but he wouldn’t give him any rest. He’d move his groin up to Dibs head, grab hold of his human’s chin, and tilt his jaw up.  
“EEUCH. You’ve dirtied me inside with your nasty Human cum, pet. Clean me up.”  
  
“Ah-”  
Dib cried softly, as Zim tugged his mouth open. He didn’t wait for Dibs compliance to set his writhing Irken pussy over Dibs mouth, and Dib didn’t wait to start licking his cum from Zims hole.  
  
The Irken chirped in a gentle and high pleased pitch, which Dib knew meant he was doing a good job. It was hard to get air with the little tentacles wiggling in the way, but the oxygen denial made him light headed, and that was kind of nice. Dib breathed as best as he could and traced around the folds of Zims twitchy, slightly open hole as he played with himself. He’d hold a loose fist full of Dibs hair, and rut impatiently against Dibs tongue.  
“YES-YES! Good slaveeee-- GOOD DIB!”  
It wouldn’t take much more than that to make Zim cum again. Dib wished badly that his hands were unshackled so he could hold Zims hips down and force him to deal with half the oversensitive pain that Zim had put him through, but that could wait for next time.  
  
Zim would pull off Dibs glistening wet face, and grimace playfully at his human.  
“Mmhhn, you’re so grooooss” He’d croon, before wiping Dibs lips off with his hands and kissing him on the lips again. Zim wasn’t so bothered about the taste of his own cum, and to some extent, the taste of Dibs.  
  
Dib would huff out a short laugh against Zims lips. When the Irken pulled away he would question him; “Yeah? Am I? You made me this way, dipshit. Could have just fucked me again, instead of making me eat you out. You’re just as much of a freak as I am.”  
  
Zim, too cumbrained to argue, grunted and waved off Dibs accusation. He’d push the bag of new and used sex toys off the bed and onto the floor with his foot. Zim would then hop off the bed, and press the button to release all of Dibs shackles.  
  
Dib lifted his arms and rubbed at his wrists with an appreciative sigh. They were sore, but not so sore that it was an arthritic pain. He’d liken it to the sensation of removing one’s socks at the end of the day. Of course Dib didn’t have much time to himself before he felt Zim climb back up onto the bed next to him. As always, the Irken demanded his pound of flesh in cuddles.  
  
“You will lay on Zim now!”  
He insisted, as he grabbed Dib by one arm and pulled him closer. Zim grabbed Dibs head and pulled it close to his chest. He held Dib to him firmly and chirped in the soft, barely-there way he always did after pleasant coitus. Dib thought it was like a kind of weird stilted purring, but he didn’t mind. The sound put him at ease. He wasn’t going to say no to being pet and babied, especially after being used and messed with for over an hour. Zim didn’t love, but he made Dib feel loved when he got that touchy feely. The Irken clearly cared. He coveted Dib highly.  
  
As thanks for the wicked good sex, Dib reached down and half heartedly threw the thin bed sheets over the both of them to fight off the nightly desert chill. Zim silently thanked Dib with a kiss to the top of his head, and told him.

“You stink like sweat and cum.”  
  
Dib scoffed and nuzzled into his alien lover.  
“Yeah, and whose fault is that?”  
  
“MHn.”Zim huffed noncommittally. His antennae pointed forwards to hover over Dib and occasionally flutter lightly over the top of his head.  
“Yours, for being sweaty.”  
  
Dib hummed back and patted Zims lower back in sarcastic comfort as he held him.  
“Well, sorry. I’m too exhausted to get up. Live with it, dude.”  
  
The Irken grumbled a “Curse you I guess.” as he nosed his way further into Dibs hair.  
  
For minutes the pair laid still there under the thin cotton blanket. The room lit by the underglow of dim blue LED lights which lined the underside of the mattress platform, and the emergency light strip which led down the narrow hall through the open doorway of the bedroom. Zim listened to Dibs breathing and stared calmly ahead, his eyes trained on the sliver of night sky he could see through the blinds over the window. He would gently stroke over Dibs shoulder with his claws, feeling the weird thin hairs on the resting ape monsters back.  
  
“We don’t have to leave earth, you know.”  
Zim started, his voice so quiet you could call it a whisper.  
“We could just leave the country for awhile. Maybe we could head further south. Whatever’s down there won’t be any worse than what’s up in space. It’d probably be easier to handle. There’d be less chance of you dying of implosion.”  
Zim would trace across Dibs upper back, over the bump of Dibs spine, and he’d think of how easily any single one of Dibs bones could be broken. He could break Dibs skin just by grabbing him too hard. Twisting Dibs head the wrong way, hitting his skull from the right angle- any of that would kill him. 

“We could find a new base, a bigger base. We could turn it into our own private laboratory, and then figure out what to do from there. We could have a new life. The authorities would never find us. With my genius mind and your technical skills, we could make it work. I can keep you from destroying yourself, and you can keep me from destroying everything else. And, we could be safe there. Just the two of us. Maybe Gir.”  
Zim pressed his forehead to the top of Dibs head and felt through his hair with his antennae.  
“I don’t have to annihilate humanity anymore. Unless… unless you want me to.”  
  
For a beat there was nothing but the hum of the RV’s electronics, and the croaking of the crickets outside.  
“Dib?”  
Zim pulled his head slightly back and looked down at Dib to find that his mate was fast asleep on his chest. His chest stung with pain as he smiled down at the sapped creature. He’d wrung Dibs energy reserves dry for the express purpose of getting him to sleep properly. Dib worked too hard. Zim took a small amount of pride in helping him rest. What did it matter that Dib hadn’t been listening? It wasn’t like he could have changed Dibs mind about the plan.  
  
Zim would lay there petting his human for a while longer, waiting for him to enter a deeper sleep cycle. Once he was certain that Dib was good and truly passed out, he’d slide a pillow under the man’s head and slip away.  
  
Dressed in Dibs discarded T-Shirt and his own tiger striped boxers, Zim reached out towards the emergency roof hatch and opened it with a twist. Zim pushed against it with his shoulder and a quiet grunt, and the heavy door squeaked open. The door fell ajar with a THUD against the roof of the RV, and Zim flinched. Quickly, he turned back to see if Dib was still sleeping, and sighed with relief to see his human laying there soundly; his face relaxed and his cheek pressed to the pillow, not a care in the world as he dreamed of nothing and his simple organic brain recharged. Zim was almost envious.  
  
If Dib had been awake, he never would have let Zim leave the RV without his disguise on, despite the fact that there wasn’t another person around for miles. He would have argued that satellites orbiting earth could see Zim from space, or that drones roamed the desert at night. But Zim was tired through to his very core of wearing the hot and itchy wig on his head. He needed one moment to be quiet and alone, and fully himself.  
  
So, Zim poked his head up through the small opening without his disguise on. The first thing he noticed was the chilly night air on his bare head. His antennae shivered as they perked upright, then stood stalk still. It had been a while since he’d been able to taste the open air on them, and the feeling was pure bliss. He closed his eyes for a moment and absorbed the world around him. The scent of red earth breathing out, releasing the heat of the day that had baked it dry, the smell of cacti releasing their dewy sweat to draw in pollinating bugs, the humming electricity of the RV below him, and the smell of sex clinging to his clothes. Pleased tingles of release and satisfaction washed over him as he drank in the sounds of the cool desert night. There was nothing out there but Zim and Dib, the insects around them, and the open expanse of endless sky above.  
  
Zim felt a chill slide through his spine and twitched to turn his nose upwards. When he opened his glassy red eyes again, he was face to face with the stars.  
Zim stared ahead blankly as the Milky Way and all it’s infinite horrors leered back at him. Every dot in the sky was a universe, and every universe a reminder of distant worlds he’d ruined and could never return to. Zim couldn’t take Dib up there, he wouldn’t dare risk losing such a brittle and precious life to the empty cruelty of an awesome uncaring void.  
He’d lost enough, Zim thought. So much had gone wrong and he couldn’t fix it. Zim was doubtless that life on earth as Dibs thrall was as good as things were ever going to get for him.  
  
As Zim climbed up fully onto the roof of the RV, the cold night air nipped at his bare skin and he shivered. His breath came out in thin puffs of white that curled around in the still air before dissipating. The cool night air would begin to make the metal subjugation collar around his neck chill, and his pale green skin prickled as the winter air set in. It wasn’t reason enough to go back inside, and deny himself the little sip of freedom. As Zim sat down he would pull his arms and legs into Dibs big t-shirt to conserve body heat. He’d tuck his chin into the neck of the shirt to keep the metal collar around his neck from absorbing the cold.  
Zim hugged his knees to his chest to maintain his warmth and watched the star littered sky in thoughtful quietude.  
His PAK would softly begin humming behind him as the heater inside turned on, adding to the litany of gentle nighttime sounds around him.  
  
Zims mind began to wander as his hand lifted to his neck. He’d use the claw of one finger to slowly trace and retrace the skull embossed silver circle on the front of his collar. The subjugator was at once a comfort and a constant reminder of the disastrous things unknown to him. The human held his secrets close, but Zim knew Dib was building up to something immense. The human would not be pouring his heart and soul into a passion project he did not think was worth his efforts. But everything Dib had tried before had failed to turn out, and he himself was a failure in the eyes of the humans that knew him. He failed, constantly, like some higher power had cursed him to never succeed. He traversed the world with eyes wide open to the truth of everything, except the consequences of his actions. The tiny quiet part of Zim, with an iota of self awareness, pitied Dib.  
In spite of it all, when Dib was asked about his project he spoke of changing humanity. He claimed he was going to do more for mankind than his bastardly deceased father ever had, and achieve the status of a living god as he pushed humanity forwards into a new golden age. The higher Dib reached the farther he fell. As he sat alone on the roof of the RV, Zim imagined, with calm fatalistic certainty, that their journey would eventually come to an apocalyptic end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience in seeing the project continued! I had intended to make this a short drabble for Valentimes day, but it kinda got long in the tooth and became something else. 
> 
> Shout outs to my Bf and editor awkwardFawn here on A03 who always makes my work incredible, to https://eligos-art.tumblr.com/ for coloring and brining life to my line art, and to https://gnoust.tumblr.com/ for art direction with my sketch! You all help to make me a better creator and I am deeply grateful for it :)


End file.
